A whole bunch
by DimitrisDuchess
Summary: Just a bunch of KR stories!
1. Story1:All I want for Christmas is you

**Sorry about canceling this story but from not on it will just be a bunch of stories**!

Kim possible and Ron stoppable were at the library downtown studying for their finals. Kim was sitting in a chair by the window while Ron was by a lamp. Kim shivered since the wind was blowing flurries of snow at the window. Ron looked over to see her shivering. "Uh, K.P? Do you want to come sit by me?" Ron asked patting the chair next to him. "Sure..." Kim replied absently. When Kim went over to sit by Ron she immediately got nervous. She had always liked Ron, but now she had seen that Ron could be mature and so caring. "Ron, would it be okay if I leaned on your shoulder? Because the light is much better where you're at." Kim asked nervously. Ron looked up from his book smiled warmly and replied, "Sure..." Ron also had a crush on Kim but he had always loved her. As Kim read on about Newton's theory, she felt Ron's warm breath on her neck. Kim took a little break for one minute and looked at Ron. Usually Ron had always had trouble with science, but now he understood it perfectly. She gazed at him for a while until; Ron had caught her glance and turned his head to smile back. They had direct eye contact for a second but Kim turned right back to her book. "Dumb Kim, Really dumb." She was saying inside her head. Just then Kim felt Ron wrap his arm around her waist. Even though Kim was wearing a sweater she could feel his warmth just seep through. Kim felt so comforted she didn't even realize Tara (Ron's girlfriend) was approaching. "Hi babe!" Tara exclaimed. Ron's hand immediately slipped away from Kim's waist. "Oh hey Tara." Ron said back. "So what are you guys doing?" Tara asked dumbly. "We were just studying for the finals." Kim replied. "Oh, well Ron how bout we go out to dinner? Kim you can come too." Tara offered generously. "Nah, I think I'll head home." Replied Kim through gritted teeth. "Oh, okay. Have a good night Kim see you tomorrow." Tara said as she and Ron walked away.

When Kim started driving home, her mind began to question her. "Why didn't you go with them?" asked one side of her. "Yeah sure, and act jealous while they are talking?" replied a sarcastic voice inside her. "Well what do you want me to do!" Kim exclaimed. Kim was so busy exclaiming out that she didn't steer right. She was about to collide with another car, so she turned sharply and wound up perfectly parked in a coffee shop parking lot. Kim opened her eyes she was fine and so was her car. "That was too close." Kim said to herself as she climbed out of the car and went inside. When she had gotten inside she looked all around. It was a cozy little shop Christmas music was playing (since it was the 15th of December.) Kim walked up to the counter and was greeted by an employee. "Welcome to Java stop. What can I get you?" asked a guy. "Well, I don't know. What is good right now?" Kim asked back. "Well I would recommend either our Merry Mint Mocha or our Giant Gingerbread Latte." The man responded. "Well I'm feeling kind of depressed so I'll have the Giant Gingerbread Latte." Kim replied. "Okay that will be $ 3.72." After Kim had handed him the money, she heard a voice come from behind her. "You must be depressed pretty bad to order that." Kim turned around to find Monique sitting in a chair. "Monique don't do that you scared me." Kim responded. "Finally I scared you instead." Monique responded with a grin. "So what's wrong?" Monique asked. "It's nothing." Kim said glumly. "Ah it's about Tara and Ron." Monique concluded. "Yeah." said Kim picking up her latte. "Is he treating you like ice?" Monique asked. "What?" Kim asked sitting down next to Monique. "What do you mean "What?" Monique asked back. "Why are you talking about ice?" Kim asked. "Oh that, well my poetry exam is tomorrow and it is on all snow, ice and winter poems." Monique responded. Just then the clock chimed. Kim looked over at the wall. "Oh my, Monique excuse me I have to head home." Kim said leaving.

**I hope you all like it! And I just wanted to say about that one comment towards Master of light cheese. I'm sorry; I don't think we should get that hot under the collar just because someone doesn't like somebody's story.**


	2. Story1:Chap 2

Here is chap 2 of: All I want for Christmas is you. By the way I will try to space it a little better but my computer is faulty!

Kim had reached home in no time only to find her dad waiting. "Kimberly Ann Possible where were you?" Mr. Possible scolded. "Dad, I'm only five minutes late." Kim replied walking up to her room quickly. Dr. Possible waited until his daughter was out of the room and called his wife. "Something is bugging Kimmie." Mr. Possible told his wife. "Okay, I'll go speak with Kim." Mrs. Possible made her way to her daughter's room; she looked into Kim's room to see her cuddling with her panda-roo. "Kimmie is anything a matter?" Mrs. Possible asked sitting down next to her. "Nothing…" Kim replied. "Are you sure?" Mrs. Possible asked, starting to leave the room. "Yeah..." Kim replied.

The next day at Cheerleading practice…..

Kim and her squad finished in the splits while Ron was jumping around in his mad dog mask. "Okay that was an excellent!" Kim exclaimed as she set her pom-poms down. "Oh, I can't wait until the Winter Ball tonight!" Tara exclaimed. This broke everyone into conversation about Dresses, Dates, and Music. "What about you Kim? Are you going?" Marcella asked. Kim looked down at her feet and said "Nah, I don't have a date." Bonnie got the biggest smirk on her face. "Oh that's right. You can only go with an invisible date." Bonnie replied with another smirk. Ron immediately broke into the conversation. "So your only going with Brick because he either got knocked on the head, or he didn't realize there were other girls available." Ron responded. Bonnie's smirk turned to a glair. "Shut it Stoppable!" Bonnie exclaimed. "Hey don't talk that way to my man!" Tara exclaimed. "No he's my..." Kim started but stopped as she received several stares. Kim immediately ran off to the girl's locker room.

Kim stared her self in the mirror. "Kim you can't do this your going insane!" Kim told her self. "What's a matter K? Getting a little jealous over Ron?" Bonnie teasingly asked. Kim's expression didn't change much. "Oh, so that's the "date" you were telling everybody you didn't have to go with?" Bonnie asked yet again. Kim gave Bonnie a glair. As Bonnie left her last remark hurt Kim the most. "Just can't stand that he isn't your slave anymore." Kim stood there as silent tears rolled down her cheeks. "Slave? Ron her slave?" Kim asked her self as more tears came to her eyes. "Kim are you okay?" She turned to see Tara standing with half of the squad. Kim was embarrassed, hurt, and angry. She decided there was only one thing to do. Run!

Sorry for the spacing I hope this is a little better!


	3. Story1:Chap 3

Thank you all for reviewing my story! And I'm sorry if it is a little short but I try to put my Heart and Soul into my K.P stories!

Kim ran home flung her self back on her bed. She was freezing from all that running through the cold in her cheerleading outfit. Kim's parents were not home yet and neither were the Tweebs, so Kim was all alone. Kim pulled out her old photo album and went through it. She was almost at the end when she heard her father downstairs. She quickly stashed it back underneath her bed and dried her tears off her cheeks. "Kimmie is that you? Why are you home so early?" Mr. Possible asked as he walked into her room. Kim immediately put on a happy face and replied "Oh, well Cheer practice was canceled." Dr. Possible knew Kim was lying to him but left her room.

Meanwhile back at the gym. It was only a few minutes that had passed between Kim freaking out and running out the fire exit. Tara stood there in shock as the rest of the girls walked into change. "Tara, where's Kim?" Asked one cheerleader. Tara just walked off. Tara now understood that Kim did love Ron. "What am I going to do?" Tara asked herself. She was Kim's friend and wanted to help her, but she did like Ron too. Tara paced back and forth in the hall. Until she got a solution "I could break up with Ron. But who am I going to go to the dance with?" Tara asked out loud. "Tara, listen I over heard what you are going to do and I would be honored to escort you to this dance." Said Brandon. Brandon was also on the football team but was a sweet caring guy and had liked Tara but had never spoken to her. Tara was amazed she had finally gotten the guy she had wanted all for doing a good deed. Tara was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize what time it was. "Brandon I have to go, Tara said running off. "See you at the dance!"

Kim was sitting on a couch in the living room looking at her photo album again. Quiet snow had started to fall all around Middleton. Her parents had gone to a Christmas party and taken the Tweebs to a friend's house for the night. So Kim was all alone. She decided to put on a movie. So she put on a movie called "Love Actually." As she got further into the movie she got to her favorite part where this one guy who has been in love with this girl forever, and this girl is now married to his best friend, he goes to finally tell her with a sign that says "To me you are perfect." Kim started to imagine that this would be her if Ron and Tara got married, she would be the one with the sign who is hopeless. Just then the door bell rang….

Find out what will happen in chap 4! R and R!


	4. Story1:Ending

**Thanks KimandRon for that encouragement! Here is chap 4**

Kim walked to the door after she had heard the doorbell and found Ron at the door holding a corsage wearing a tux. Kim was overwhelmed with joy. "Kim can I talk to you real quick?" Ron asked sweetly. "Sure, come in. I was just watching a movie." Kim replied as they walked into the living room. Ron sat down near Kim holding the corsage in his lap. "Kim after today's cheerleading practice Tara broke up with me." Ron started. "Ron I'm so sorry…" but he silenced her by placing a finger on her lips. "You didn't let me finish what I was going to say. Tara isn't mad or sad she just said that you need me a lot more than she needs me. And I wanted to invite you to the dance." Ron finished placing the corsage into her hands. "But Ron, I'm not dressed." Kim replied looking at the beautiful red roses. "Well then I'll wait for you to get ready." Ron answered. So Kim ran up stairs as fast as she could. She threw on her favorite dress; it was bluish green with no straps. She also put her hair up into a bun, with one piece of hair accenting her slender neck. She threw on earrings and a necklace. Then she came down the stairs. Ron's jaw dropped. "I'm ready…"

As she and Ron arrived at the dance the first person to see them was bonnie. "Oh so you stole the looser from Tara?" Bonnie asked smirking. Kim smiled at Ron then said, "Sure what ever you say…" Over in the corner stood Tara and Brandon, they were talking and sipping punch. Kim walked with Ron over to them. "Tara I owe you so much." Kim exclaimed. "Oh it was as you say No big." Tara replied. Then "All I want for Christmas is you" came on and Ron took Kim's hand and they danced…

**The End! Sorry for such a short ending but I don't have much time!**

**R and R! Oh and you can suggest ideas for other stories!**


	5. Story2:The tale of two gifts

**Thanks a lot I will try to space better but my computer isn't allowing me! Sorry if I write too much about Christmas but I love the season and its approaching fast!**

It was nearing Christmas and Kim Possible was at the mall with her best friend in the world: Ron Stoppable. They were doing some Christmas shopping. "So do you think I should get this for Monique?" Kim asked, holding up a pretty light blue party dress. Ron was just staring at Kim. Even though Kim didn't know Ron had always had a crush on her and wanted to tell her so bad. Ron had gone out with one girl: Zita, it didn't work out at all. She ended up dumping him for a guy who knew more about Everlot. "Uh, Ron? Are you awake?" Kim asked waving a hand in front of his face. "What!" Ron shouted awaking from his daydream. "I asked you if I should get this for Monique." Kim asked with a tense tone again. "Sure." Ron replied bored. He may have had a crush on Kim but he despised shopping.

As Kim and Ron went from store to store they stopped for a minute in front of a jewelry store. "Aw, isn't that locket beautiful?" Kim asked herself out loud. Ron knew now what he should get Kim for Christmas, since he was her Secret Santa. And Kim had Monique for her Secret Santa. "Uh, K.P? I need to go check something out for a min, be right back." Ron exclaimed as he ran off to the jewelry store. Once inside he saw a very tall man behind the counter. "Yes may I help you?" the man asked Ron. "Um, yeah how much is that locket outside?" Ron asked. "Three hundred dollars." He replied matter of factly. "Wow. Um, Here Ron handed him two hundred dollars. "Sir? This is only two hundred dollars. You need a hundred more." The man said. "Dang!" Ron thought. Then Ron remembered he had gotten a platinum watch from Kim for his birthday. "Do you think this would be worth a hundred?" Ron asked the man. The man examined the watch then turned back to face Ron. "Are you sure you want to trade this for that?" He asked sternly. "Yes." Ron replied even though it was one of his most valuable possessions. The man gift wrapped the necklace and handed it to Ron. "Merry Christmas sir." Ron walked out of the store and went home.

As Ron left the mall Kim went snuck into the same store. "Hi I was wondering do you have anything for guy besides a watch." Kim asked. "Well we do have this lovely bracelet it is platinum and only costs two hundred." The man replied to Kim. "Oh, that would go lovely with Ron's watch I got him last year." Kim concluded handing the man a hundred dollars. "Miss? This is only one hundred. You need a hundred more." The man replied. Kim pulled out her necklace that Ron had gotten her for her birthday. "What if I gave you this?" Kim asked holding out her necklace. The man took it gently and examined it then turned back to Kim. "Are you sure you want to trade this?" he asked. "Yes…" Kim replied she really wanted to get Ron something special this year but she didn't know she was going to have to give up her most prized possession. Then after she had gotten his gift wrapped she went home also…

**Hope you all like it! Bet ya can't guess what story this is from? R and R!**


	6. Story2:Chap 2

**For those of you who guessed The Gift of the Magi, you're correct! Bravo for everyone who tried to guess and just thanks for reviews!**

After Kim had gotten home she went into the living room, to put Ron's gift under the tree. "Hi Kimmie!" her mother said brightly as she entered the living room. "Oh, hey mom." Kim replied. "What do you have there?" Kim's mom asked pointing at the package. "It's a surprise for Ron." Kim replied slyly. "Like what?" Kim's mom asked slyly back. Kim was about to reply when her cell rang. "Whoops gotta go mom!" Kim exclaimed running up to her room. "Hey Monique. You saved me from the rents." Kim said with an exhausted sigh. "So the rents were asking you about what?" Monique asked nosily. "Monique if I wouldn't tell my parents then why do you think I would tell you?" Kim asked sarcastically. "What did you and Ron get engaged? Is that the secret? Cause if it is I want an invite to your wedding." Monique replied. "No, I wish. But no, that is not the surprise." Kim answered. Just then Monique had gotten another call. "Hold on Kim, I have got another call!" Monique said.

"Hello?" Monique asked. "Hi Monique it's the Ron-man. Listen I need to know what Kim's favorite color is." Ron replied. "Why?" Monique asked suspiciously. "Come on Monique you know I can't tell you. It would ruin the surprise." Ron replied. "So you also have a surprise?" Monique asked in return. "Also?" Ron asked suspiciously. "Um, hold on I have got a call on the other line." Monique answered switching lines back to Kim. "Kim I have got Ron on the other line. Do you want to try a three-way call?" Monique asked reporting to Kim. "Sure." Kim replied she too was nosy. When they were all on the line Kim stayed as quite as a mouse. "So Ron now what do you want?" Monique asked getting back to her conversation with Ron. "Monique who is on the other line? I can hear talking?" Ron asked he could hear Kim's brothers. "I'll talk to you later Monique. Bye!" Then Ron's line shut off. "I gotta go too Monique. I'm going to kill the Tweebs. Call me if he calls you later. Bye!" Kim hung up the line too. "Man I'm stuck in between two friends." Monique said to her self before hanging up the phone too…

**Sorry for the short chap but I promise more soon! Happy thanksgiving! R and R!**


	7. Story2:Ending

**Thanks for the reviews! I'm full of turkey and Mashed potatoes. "Yea!" But this might be a bit short with one of those little dialogue things**

**Ron: Man how come to sell my bondiggity watch and Kim only has to sell a little necklace. That's messed K-R-4-E-V-A!**

**Kim: Ron it's about the significance of the item not the amount.**

**Ron: Aww just shut me down with nobility.**

**K-R-4-E-V-A: Ahem!**

**Ron/Kim: Sorry!**

It was the night of the big Christmas party at the Possible's. Everyone was there, even Drakken and Shego. While Mr. and Mrs. Possible were cooking Kim was helping guests with their coats and gifts for others. Drakken was watching Snow man hank with Ron on the big screen meanwhile Shego was staying as far as possible away from mistletoe. As the events continued on it came to the main even: Dinner. Everyone settled down at the table. Ron sat down next to Kim and set Rufus on the table to enjoy eggnog. They had Ham, mashed potatoes, and many other delights. After they had all stuffed them selves (except Kim and Shego) It was time for the "Christmas skit." "Oo, Goodie I love plays!" Drakken said clapping his hands together giddily. Shego let out a pained sigh and buried her face into her hands. Kim chuckled evilly, she had to admit that Ron was embarrassing but he was cute.

Then after that they had all sung carols (Drakken had wanted a solo but was stopped by Kim taking it) everyone just lazed about the room. Kim was getting up from the warm place by the fire when she bumped into Ron. "Look who's under the mistletoe again." Drakken announced. Ron looked up to see mistletoe hanging up. "Cool, the regular kiss on the cheek." Ron thought. But just as Ron had finished his thought he felt Kim's lips on his. His arms went around her waist and Kim's were around his neck. After about five minutes they finally broke the kiss. Shego walked past smirking saying "That was a lot longer than last year." Kim and Ron both blushed a deep red. To break this awkward moment Mr. Possible announced that it was present time. Kim went over and got Ron's gift from underneath the tree, and Ron got Kim's from his coat. "Here open mine first." Kim said still a tinge of red from her blushing. Ron opened it "Wow a platinum bracelet!" Ron exclaimed. "Read the card too!" Kim exclaimed. "Dear Ron (he is reading it out loud) I wanted to get you something extra special to go with my special message. I have always liked you, but we were afraid that we would ruin our friendship. Will you take that chance with me? Love Kim." Ron finished.

Ron sat there in shock as Kim just smiled warmly at him. Kim, his best friend had just asked him out. "Well… I really don't know what to say." Ron replied. "How about yes?" Kim asked almost purring. "And how about you put that on with your watch?" Kim added. Ron gulped then replied, "Why don't you open your gift now." Ron suggested turning the attention away from him. "Okay..." Kim replied excitedly tearing the wrapping paper off. "Wow it's a silver locket." Kim exclaimed. "Yeah I thought it would go great with the other one I got you years ago. Why don't you put on your other one?" Ron said excitedly. Kim's smile turned to a frown. "Um. Yeah about that…" Kim started but was cut off by a guy saying hello. "Hi." Both of them replied brightly even though they had no clue who he was. He looked old and had a scraggly beard that was white as snow. "I just thought I would bring you two your presents." He said handing them each a package. Kim took this opportunity to speak up. "Um. I'm sorry sir but I never caught your name?" "I have a lot of names Chris, Santa, Mr. Clause but ever since that "Santa clause" movie with Tim Allen in it, people have called me Scott Calvin." He replied. Ron looked at Kim confused. "Well hurry it up and open your gifts, I don't have much time busy night for me Christmas Eve." He continued. Kim opened her's to find the locket she had traded in, and Ron got his watch back. "But sir I don't understand. I traded this i…" Kim was about to finished but the old man was gone. "Kim you really don't think that was Santa? Do you?" Ron asked look around. "Nah couldn't be..." Kim replied a little skeptical. "So you sold your necklace? Like I sold my watch?" Ron asked. "Yeah, but I still don't understand how they came into that mans possession." Kim admitted. Just then they heard sleigh bells and looked out the window to see a silhouette crossing the sky. Ron turned back to Kim and said with a warm smile "Maybe there really is a Santa."

**Sorry for a bit of a corny ending but I just got "The Polar Express" Have a great thanksgiving! R and R!**


	8. Story3:Helping Drakken

**Well this is a different story mainly about Drakken and Shego (think A Christmas Carol/ The Grinch) Enjoy! By the way this takes place four years after So the Drama!**

Drakken was sitting all alone on his couch. "Shego? Do you want to help me put up my Christmas tree?" Drakken asked as she walked into the room "Uh, yeah like I want to put up a stupid tree. Dr. D Christmas is stupid! It is for those giddy people who believe in magic and are losers!" Shego exclaimed grabbing a drink and slamming her door. Drakken felt very glum. "I think I will go into town and walk down to the park. They are holding the annual winter sculpture competition." Drakken declared. So Drakken made sure he had locked the door to his lair and headed into town…..

As he headed into Middleton (his latest lair is right outside of Middleton) he saw candy canes and lights, people having fun. Then he went into Middleton Park to see the snow sculptures. He saw snowflake ones and all other kinds. Until one of them caught his eye. "Snowman Hank!" Drakken exclaimed. Just then the statue collapsed in front of him revealing Kim and Ron wrestling in the snow. "Ha! Do any of the guys on the GWA know that move?" Kim asked bending down to kiss Ron on the lips passionately. When she finally stopped kissing him and looked up she screamed. "KP, what's wrong?" Ron asked before seeing Drakken. "What do you want?" Ron asked sternly getting into a fighting position along with Kim. "Please I don't want any trouble I just want to spend Christmas with some people since Shego has abandoned me." Drakken asked with a pleading voice. Kim pushed a strand of hair away from her face thinking about what her arch-foe had just asked her. "Fine. But only if you don't tell the reporters about our moment back there. The paparazzi have been following us ever since prom." Kim replied matter of factly. Drakken's eyes lit up finally someone (even his arch-foe) had shone him some kindness.

The next place Kim and Ron dragged Drakken too was the ice skating rink. "I'm going to go put on my outfit be out in a minute." Kim said carrying a duffle bag with skates over her shoulder away. After five minutes Kim emerged wearing a slim emerald green skating outfit. She slid onto the ice where Ron was. Ron lifted her into the air. Drakken was amazed. "Wow I didn't know they did pair skating." He mumbled to him self. "Come on Drakken what are you waiting for the ice to melt? Get your skates on!" Kim exclaimed as Ron set her back down and did a graceful spin. Drakken got out on his skates and fell immediately. Kim skated over to him a stopped. "Have you never skated before?" Kim asked helping him up. "Well yes. I was far too busy with my inventions I never had time to learn." Drakken replied as Ron skated over too. "Well we will help you." Ron suggested helping him up too. After falling some more times Drakken finally could skate with ease. "I did it!" Drakken exclaimed happily. "So how long ago did you two become pair skaters?" Drakken asked Ron as Kim did a jump. "Well we are doing the new years eve show." Ron replied. "That sounds cool." Drakken replied…

**Thought maybe I would let Drakken have a nice Christmas since Shego is being a Grinch. R and R!**


	9. Story3:Chap 2

Thank you all for the reviews and to Markv1.0 I hope it does score points with Saint Nick! Lol!

So meanwhile Kim, Ron, and Drakken were ice skating. Shego was sulking around the lair. "Bah humbug! Who needs Christmas? All that touchy feelyness!

"**I can't think of anything that's dumber.**

**To a villain, Christmas is a bummer!**

**Beaming faces everywhere.**

**Happiness is in the air.**

**I'm telling you, it isn't fair!** **I hate Christmas!**"

Walks over to the Christmas tree and picks up a gift.

"**People loaded with good will,  
Giving presents. What a thrill!  
That slushy nonsense makes me ill." She ignites it with her hand "I hate Christmas!"**

Shego hears the doorbell ring goes to find little girls asking for present for the homeless. "**I'd rather have a holiday like normal Villains do.  
Instead of giving presents, they take presents back from you!  
Heh-heh!" **She snatches some from the girls who scream and run off.

"**Here comes Santa, girls and boys!  
So who needs that big red noise?   
I'll tell him where to put his toys!  
I hate Christmas!"**

Shego walks a little down the street to family hanging decorations.

"**Christmas carols to be sung.  
Decorations to be hung.  
Oh, yeah? Well, I stick out my tongue!" **She tears down a row of lights.** "I hate Christmas!" **Shego hears a band playing Christmas songs**. "Christmas bells play loud and strong.  
Hurts my ears, all that ding-dong.  
Besides, it goes on much too long! **Shego pulls off some of the xylophones keys off**. "I hate Christmas!"**

"**Christmas Day is almost here.  
When it's over, then I cheer!  
I'm glad it's only once a year.  
I hate Christmas!"**

Kim, Ron and Drakken had finished ice skating and were walking down to go where the bell's choir was performing. After the show was over "My favorite song was "True blue miracle" Drakken said as they continued to Kim's house. "Ugh, Kim and I had to sing that for our fourth grade concert." Ron replied. "Really why don't you sing it?" Drakken suggested. "Fine but, we haven't preformed in a long time." Kim responded.

"**I believe in miracles and I can tell you why  
Once a year the street I live on sparkles like the sky  
All hung with lights for Christmas  
Twinkling ev'rywhere  
The world turns bright for Christmas  
And if that isn't a true blue miracle  
I don't know what one is" **Kim started to sing as they walked past lights

Ron had just begun with the second verse "**I believe in miracles  
I know because I've seen  
Once a year the place I walk is filled with trees of green  
And pine cone smells of Christmas  
Floating thru the air  
To jingle bells of Christmas  
And if that isn't a true blue miracle  
I don't know what one is" **Ron ended then Kim and he did the chorus

"**But the greatest wonder of them all  
Is not what's happening around you, it's the way  
You start to be  
Yes the greatest wonder of them all is how your  
Heart is filled with love  
You start to light up like a Christmas tree"**

Then Kim went to a medium soft voice and finished the song** "Feelings feel so wonderful  
You have to let them show  
Maybe that's why ev'ryone begins to get a glow  
And fill their hearts with Christmas  
Spirit they can share  
That's the best part of Christmas  
And if that isn't a true blue miracle  
I don't know what one is  
And if that isn't a true blue miracle  
I don't know what one is"**

Ron joined in on the last verse. When it was over Drakken clapped very loud. "That was great!" Drakken exclaimed. Kim and Ron were just kind of embarrassed they didn't want to show off.

Sorry for all the songs but 110 kudos point to who can guess where their from! R and R!


	10. Story3:Chap 3

NO ONE KNEW WHERE THOSE SONGS WERE FROM! The answer is "Christmas Eve on Sesame Street" I watched it the day before I wrote that chap!

As they approached Kim's house when they entered through the door they were greeted by Kim's father. "Drew? What are you doing here?" Dr. Possible asked suspiciously. "Dad, Drakken was having a lousy Christmas so I invited him to our party." Kim replied with a puppy dog pout. "Well okay, as long as he doesn't take so much as one step towards my lab." Mr. Possible said pointing a finger at Drakken before walking away. "Wow your dad is suspicious." Whispered Drakken "Oh trust me when Ron and I first started dating he followed us on some of our overnight missions." Kim whispered back. As Kim and Ron sat down by the fire Drakken sat down on the couch. "Kimmie, Monique is calling!" Mrs. Possible called out. "Coming mom!" Kim yelled back as she got up and ran to the kitchen. "So are you and Kim engaged yet?" Drakken asked. Ron turned slowly to face Drakken. "No and shush! I'm going to propose to her on Christmas day." Ron replied pulling out a small box. "Wow, what a surprise she will get." Drakken concluded. "What surprise are you talking about you two?" Asked Kim as she sat back down next to Ron. "Oh nothing…" Ron replied giving Drakken a stern look.

Shego had finished with terrorizing the neighbors around them when she had sat down to the nice warm fire and lazily stared at the fire. Shego was so tired she passed out if front of the fire. And…….

Sorry for such a short chap but I will update Soon. Finals are coming up though! R and R. Oh and u can give me ideas for Shego's dream!


	11. Story3:Ending

Hi guys another exhausting day in my life but with good news. I just heard from that K.P will have a forth season! Anyways where was I?

Shego woke outside in the snow "Hey what gives!" Shego exclaimed igniting her hands. "Calm down. You are just outside." Said a voice. "What? Who said that?" Shego replied turning around to see a girl that looked like Kim with black hair wearing tatty old clothes. "Kim Possible! What are you doing here? No matter." Said Shego jumping towards the girl, but went right through her. What asked Shego taking several large steps back. "I am the ghost of Christmas." The girl replied strongly. "Oh great it's the retelling of that dumb book I read in high school." Shego whined. "Okay sprit what are you going to tell me?" Shego asked sarcastically. "Well I'm here to tell you it isn't too late to join the fun that Drew is having at the Possible's." The spirit said as the scene changed from snow to a typical living room. Shego looked over to see Kim and Ron enjoying the warmth of each other. Shego walked over to Kim and tried to speak but Kim just went on giving Ron a kiss. Mean while Dr. Drakken was helping the Tweebs with their set of chemicals they had gotten for an early Christmas present.

"So how do you think Possible will trust me to be in her house?" Shego asked the spirit as they turned away from this scene. "Kim does what is good. Look she opened her heart to letting Drakken join She and Ron's merry festivities. You just have to show her kindness in return." Then the spirit vanished. "I wonder should I go to the Possible's house or not?" Shego asked herself. Shego realized she used to love being around people and even Dr. D. So she headed over to Kim's house.

At Kim's house everyone was enjoying either eggnog or hot chocolate. Ron was playfully dragging Kim under the mistletoe. "Ron, stop." She exclaimed playfully. Just as he had gotten her under the mistletoe. And was going to lay a kiss on her lips. She went in for the kiss instead. "Aww no fair K.P I wanted to give you a kiss instead." Ron whined. "Okay people it is time for the Christmas skit." Mr. Possible said breaking up Kim and Ron's moment. Just then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Exclaimed Kim as she ran towards the door. When she opened the door she found Shego. "Hiya, Kimmie I brought gifts for everyone. May I come in?" Shego asked holding up a giant sack. "Uh, sure..." replied Kim very unsure to trust Shego or not. When she entered the room she was greeted by Dr. Drakken. "Shego, what are you doing here?" Drakken asked. "I decided to join your party with the Possible's." Shego answered honestly. "Well I say the more the merrier." Said Mr. Possible with a smile. As the evening continued on everyone started to wind down as it came time to open presents.

"And this is for Ron, and here is one for Kim." Shego said as she passed out presents. Kim opened her's to find a fleece green jacket. "Wow! I saw this at Club Banana a few days ago. Thanks!" Said Kim. Ron opened his to find a Bueno Nacho gift card. "Booyah! Thanks Shego!" Ron replied. Then Kim and Ron realized that they had nothing to give Shego. "Um, Shego we don't have a present for you." Kim admitted sadly, she had been taught it was rude not to give a gift in return. "That's okay. Allowing me to be with your family is a great gift anyways." Shego said getting up. "Look who's under the mistletoe." Ron teased as Shego notice that where she was standing Dr. Drakken and her were under mistletoe. "Stoppable! Don't get her…" Drakken started but stopped when Shego had laid a kiss upon his cheek.

By Christmas morning everyone (including Drakken and Shego) had left. Kim walked down stairs to find her boyfriend on the couch sleeping peacefully. She bent over and gave him a kiss on the forehead, which caused him to smile in his sleep. After she headed over to the Christmas tree. "Which one to open first?" She whispered to herself. "Why don't you open the small gold one from me?" Asked Ron from behind her. "Ron you weren't awake this whole time were you?" Kim asked playfully. "Maybe…" Ron replied in the same tone. Kim sat down and gently grabbed the gold package, and started to unwrap it. She discovered a small box within the wrapping. "What did you get me Ro…" she stopped talking as she pulled out a diamond ring. She sat there in awe. "K.P, I wanted to ask for the honor if you will marry me." Kim squealed out a "Yes!" then practically jumped on Ron kissing him. "What's all the hullabaloo about?" asked Mr. Possible even though he knew. (Ron had asked for permission from him.) Kim let go of Ron to exclaim out "Ron and I are getting married!"…

I hope you all like it! Including the D/S fans!Sorry for those of you who haven't seen "Christmas Eve on Sesame Street" I LOVE that movie! R and R!


	12. Episode4: The College Fair

**Hi guys I'm probably from now on going to do ideas for episodes from season 4!**

It was Wednesday at Middleton high; Kim possible and her boyfriend Ron stoppable were walking hand in hand down the hall. "Possible! Stoppable! No PDA in the hallway!" Shouted out a voice. Kim and Ron turned to face their principal Mr. Barkin. "Uh Mr. Barkin, We are not even kissing." Replied Ron. "I'm sorry it's just ever since last year's prom and you two… ugh forget it. Anyways how come you two are not at the College Fair?" Mr. Barkin asked suspiciously. "Um we were heading to there right now." Kim lied dragging Ron to the path that leads to the gym. "K.P? We aren't really going to this dumb college fair are we?" Ron asked as the passed the library. "No Ron, but from now on if we are going to go to Bueno Nacho after Cheer practice, we need to pick a safer route." She replied gripping Ron hand tightly.

Meanwhile at Dr. Drakken's lair…

Shego was bringing in the mail. "Bill, Bill, Bill, Hey a fashion magazine! Looks like green is the new black." Shego said proudly. As she shredded the rest of the mail into tiny pieces. Drakken was sitting at his desk trying to figure out a new plan to try. "Urgh! I just can't come up with another plan!" Drakken exclaimed as he shredded his papers into tiny little pieces. "Hmm, maybe Agony County is on." Drakken thought hopefully. "And we'll be right back after these commercials. Hi I'm Mel Knott, and I'm a high school senior and I don't know what I'm going to do with the rest of my life." This girl that looked like Kim with long brown hair came onto the screen. "We know what you need is college!" Said some voices as some college professors. At the end of the commercial the last thing said was "Remember the high school seniors are tomorrow's future." Drakken sniggered "Yeah sure I could rule the future…" Then an ephiany struck Drakken. "Wait I could rule the future if I controlled all the seniors of the high schools."

What will Drakken do? R and R!


	13. Ch 2 of College Fair

Thanks for the reviews! Here is chap 2

Kim and Ron had just gotten to class when Mr. Barkin walked in. Kim let out a breath of relief she thought Mr. Barkin would catch them. "Okay people settle down!" Mr. Barkin yelled since everyone was talking. "In honor of Yesterdays College fair all of Middleton high's seniors are requested to come to Middleton University. Stoppable that means you too." Replied Mr. Barkin seeing the look of fear on Ron's face.

As they arrived at Middleton University. It was a tall building with a giant poster reading "Welcome High School Seniors!" Ron immediately wanted to get off the bus. "Ron come on," said Kim dragging Ron into the front door with everyone else. "It's not like we are at camp Wannaweep." A man with a small black mullet came down from the stairs along with a thin woman with long black hair and dark green eyes. "Welcome all Middleton high seniors. I'm sure you are all wondering what to do with your lives after this year, we are here to provide you with an option for college so that you can get a good job. My name is Mr. Drew, and this is Ms. Go. We will be your guides to the campus." Ron raised his hand. "Yes?" Asked Mr. Drew. "Um I didn't have a choice of coming here are we allowed to leave?" Ron asked as Kim prodded him sharply in the arm. "No this is mandatory Buffoon." Answered Mr. Drew. It was then Ron realized….

Sorry for such a short chap but I don't have much time! R and R!


	14. Ch 3 of College Fair

**I love to do Evil Cliffies! Here is chap 3**

"Kim! Kim! Kim!" Ron exclaimed as he ran up to her. "Drakken is here!" Ron added catching his breath. "What?" Kim asked as they went inside an empty classroom to talk. "Drakken is the guide. I could tell when he called me buffoon instead of sir." Ron replied. "Hold on..." Kim replied as the Kimmunicator rang. "What's up Wade?" Kim asked in her normal tone of voice. "The sky, the ceiling, and, oh sorry." Wade stopped abruptly by seeing a look of annoyance on her face. "Well I was monitoring the area your in and the "electronic device" tracking went off the charts. "Have you located the center of the power?" Kim asked frantically. "It is some where in the center of the college."

"I told you college is run by evil." Ron replied as they rushed down to the center all they found was a giant statue. "Hmm..." Thought Kim. "Kim, someone's coming!" Ron whispered. He and Kim hid behind the statue. As they watched the woman who was also leading them on the tour open a spot in the wall type something in then a door came out of the wall. Ron gasped. Kim grabbed Ron and pulled him down and whispered "Hush!" Then she disappeared. Kim went over to the same spot in the wall and opened it. "Please enter access code." The computer asked. A keyboard came out of the wall. "Ron hand me my purse." Kim ordered. She pulled out her compact. "Uh K.P, do you really think it will help us any for you to fix your makeup?" She took the pad out and dusted the keyboard. "D-R-A-K-K-E-N-R-U-L-E-S? What a typical password for one of Drakken's schemes." Kim concluded. She typed it in then as the door entered she pulled out a hair spray can and started spraying Ron and herself. "K.P what are you…" Ron looked at his reflection it was all gone, he was invisible. "Invisible hairspray." Kim said as they headed down the stair of the secret door.

Sorry for another short chap! "Invisible Hairspray can" is my idea not Disney's but other then that Kim and Ron and all Disney characters belong to Disney! R and R! And don't you hate it when people do that "what's up" answer!


	15. Ch 4 Of College fair

Hey everyone! I'm glad you all are enjoying my stories. I will try to update more of the other stories more often! We finally got SNOW! YEA!

Ron was thinking of all the different uses for this new gadget. "Oo, Oo, and we can use it to get past the guards at the movie theaters. And skip those dumb assembly's!" Ron was telling to Kim in a whisper as they went down the stairs. When they got to a hall with just a plain door at the end. "Hmmm? I was expecting for Drakken to have guards or something." Kim said silently. "Aww kimmie, I don't count as a guard? How sad… you will be." Shego and Kim were about to jump into battle when Ron exclaimed. "Hold on! Time out, how did you see us?" He asked Shego. "Oh, I went for thermal scanners instead of just video cameras. So I could detect you and princess's body heat if you interfered." Replied Shego. Ron finally noticed that Shego was wearing some really dorky glasses. "New glasses Shego? And you think you have style." Said Kim placing her hands on her hips. "No Kimmie these aren't my regular glasses. These are to see you once you have been sprayed. They detect body heat." Shego answered with a smirk. Ron grabbed the glasses from Shego's head and started running. "Urgh, I'm going to kill that buffoon!" Shego echoed out as Kim and Ron ran to find Drakken's device. As they got to the lab the spray began to wear off. "Well there is only enough for one of us. Looks like it's time to try out Wade's new disguise gadget he and Monique designed together." Kim said pulling out a bottle of perfume.

"I'm not going to wear perfume am I?" Ron asked seeing what she had taken out. "No! Ron this isn't the gadget." Replied Kim taking out and old shower curtain. "Here Ron hold this and I'll pick you out a disguise." Ron held this flowery curtain up not knowing what would happen. Then he felt a tingling sensation in his feet. "Well I would say it works quite well." Said Kim half laughing. "What are you laughing…?" Ron had grabbed Kim's mirror, he looked exactly like one of Drakken's henchmen. He looked up to see Kim looking exactly like Shego. "I gotta say K.P you kinda look cute." Ron said teasingly. "Watch it bad boy." Kim teased back. …..

Will their disguises work or not! R and R!


	16. Ending of College Fair

**Glad you all are enjoying this story. Sorry I can't update every day but I have limited time! You can also with your reviews submit ideas.**

As Kim and Ron entered the room wearing the disguises, they were spotted by Drakken. "Shego! So what happened?" Drakken asked as he checked his invention. "Oh, um, there were some kids who had wondered too far, so I stopped them." Kim answered innocently. "Shego what's up with your voice?" Drakken asked looking at Kim suspiciously. "I think she might be catching something from these useless high schoolers." Ron replied in a deep voice. "Hmm, well in a few hours all these high school seniors will be transformed into my army." Drakken gloated triumphantly. "So that is what he is doing..." Murmured Kim to herself. "What's been up with you lately Shego? You are acting as if you don't know about our plan." Drakken stated. Just then the "Real" Shego came running in through the door. "Kim possible!" She screamed pointing a finger at Kim. Kim and Ron took off running at the machine. "Ron! Find a way to shut down the machine!" Kim exclaimed to Ron as she jumped into battle with Shego. Ron's disguise had warn off. "Okay it's usually a big button that is the self destruct button." Ron thought to him self. But before Ron could push any buttons he and Kim were captured.

"It is to late for you to stop me Kim possible and your buffoon boyfriend." Drakken gloated. "Well at least now I got my name moved up to "Buffoon boyfriend" Ron said to Kim in a low whisper while Drakken continued his ranting. "Um, excuse me. Could the lovebirds stop talking and listen to my plan!" Drakken asked sarcastically. Kim meanwhile gave Ron sign language instructions. As soon as they had escaped Ron immediately got to Drakken's keyboard. "Password? Password?" Ron thought. "Ron! Try the password that got us in!" Kim screamed out as she dodged Shego's punch. Ron punched in "Drakken Rules" then the whole system shut down. The police soon arrived and took Drakken and Shego away along with their machine.

Ron was back at Kim's house after everything. They were just enjoying their time together when. Mr. Possible comes in "Hey kids you two were invited to spend a night a Upperton University." Ron screamed and hid behind the couch. "Here we go again." Kim replied.

**I hope you all like the ending of the first episode! R and R!**


	17. Episode5: J?

**Hi guys I hope you all enjoyed my stories! And momike I'm glad it distracted the temps for you, but I'm happy I got to have a two hour delay from going to school because it was -22! Yay!**

Kim headed towards her locker, after being told off by Bonnie about their routine that Kim had made up. When she opened it to get out her Chemistry book, she found two dozen roses. Ron was walking up to his locker when he was jumped on by a person; he soon found that this person was Kim who was kissing him passionately. He returned the kiss. When they finally broke apart Kim squealed out "Ron, you are so sweet! You gave me two dozen roses!" Ron looked confused as he stood up. "Two, thanks for the credit K.P but I only got you one." Ron sadly admitted. Kim picked up both of the roses, one read "Love Ron" and the other read "Love J" "J? Who's J?" Ron asked as Kim got on the kimmunicator. "Wade, do you have the time stream after Ron delivered my roses?" Kim asked sternly. "Yeah, but why?" Wade asked. "Could you just run it?" Kim asked annoyed. "Okay, okay…" Wade said pushing some keys. The screen showed Ron putting the flowers in but then it went blank. Kim's eyebrow narrowed. "Who do you suppose did it?" asked Kim. "It was probably Josh Mankey, he wants you back and to leave me so…" Ron started but was silenced by Kim putting her finger on his lips. "Ron, I wouldn't leave you for a model." Kim said kissing him on the cheek.

While out in a car watching the two walk of to Chemistry class, was a tall thin, yet he had muscles. "Oh, yes stoppable enjoy your time with her because it will be cut short…" Then he gave and evil cackle and drove off.

**Sorry for the short ending… But you can guess who it is! R and R 100 cookie points to who posts it first!**


	18. Ch 2 of J?

**Congratulations Momike you win 100 Cookie points! To Steve: I will try to make it a little easier to read, but I'm really busy lately! Two days until Finals!**

It was school sprit day at Kim's high school (one week until Valentines Day) Kim was of course wearing her cheerleading outfit. Just then she felt someone's arms go around her waist. "Hi K.P." Ron whispered into her ear. "Hey Ron, so where do you want to go after cheer practice? Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked turning to face her boy friend. "Actually I have a little thing planned." Ron replied slyly. "Oh, really?" Kim replied in the same tone. "Yep. And you will not get it out of me. Not even with the puppy dog pout." Ron added knowing that Kim would try to pull that on him next.

All through out practice Kim was wondering what was the surprise that Ron was planning for their date. So busy that she ran into Tara on accident. "I'm so sorry Tara." Kim said helping her up. "Nah, its okay. I wasn't really paying attention." Tara admitted. "Kim are you okay?" Ron asked coming over to where Kim had bumped into Tara. "I'm fine." But Kim was interrupted by an "Ahem!" They turned to see Bonnie walking over with her pom-poms on her hips. "Um Kimmie, I don't think we will win finals if you are always talking with your loser boyfriend." Bonnie declared smugly. Kim was about to tell her off but, the bell had already rang. Kim just kicked the ground and muttered under her breath something.

"Hey Kim, are you ready to go?" Ron asked Kim as he walked up to her. "Ugh! That Bonnie! I just wanna…" But Kim was silenced as Ron laid his lips onto her's. She deepened the kiss; Ron took her pom-poms out of her hands, and cut off the kiss. "Okay we need to go." Ron said grabbing her hands and leading them out to…

**What surprise does Ron have in store besides the date? 300 Cookie Point's to who ever gets it right! R and R!**


	19. Ch 3 of J?

**Well I didn't really think he would propose until my other story but you are on to something that will be later in the works. hint, hint BTW!**

"Ron, what is it that you have…" Kim stopped in mid sentence. Gleaming in the sun stood a brand new bright red Ferrari. "Ron you got a car!" Kim asked in amazement. "Yeah just a little something BN sent me for my idea of brand new idea of the low fat naco." Ron replied proudly. "So where are we going to?" Kim asked examining every inch of the car hoping to find some hint. "K.P I told you my lips are sealed." Ron replied as they got in. Kim buckled up still puzzled as ever to where Ron was taking her for the date.

After some driving they pulled up in front of a restaurant. "Ron, where are we?" Kim asked since Ron had put a blindfold on her. "You'll see soon." Ron replied as he guided her way into the building. Kim could hear they were inside some restaurant. She could smell all the wonderful food cooking and hear all the conversations going on. "Okay you can take off your blind fold now." Ron said in a gentle tone. When Kim pulled of her blind fold. She saw that they were at an outdoor part of the restaurant. "So Kim what are you hungry for?" Ron asked handing her a menu. "Ron everything here is so expensive!" Kim alerted him. "Yeah, but not when you have helped them solve a major problem." Ron replied. Soon a man dressed up in a very fine suit came out. "Shirley temples on the house." He said setting two large drinks on the table. Kim was amazed she hadn't had a Shirley temple in years. "So what would you like to start off with?" he asked. "Well I believe that Kim and I would like salads to start with. And I will have your prime rib and so will she." Ron replied handing the menus to him.

After they had finished everything. "Um, K.P I have something to tell you." Ron said nervously. "I got offered a position at Bueno Nacho, but I have to be at the meeting next week." Ron finished looking down at his feet. "That's okay Ron…" Kim started but realized that Ron would be gone for Valentines Day. "I wanted to treat you early because I didn't want to wait until I get back." Ron replied. "But I promise if they let me go early I will get back by Valentines Day." Ron added on grabbing both a Kim's hands. Kim was crying a little but she hid that by saying. "No, you need to go if this will help your future. Who knows maybe you could be the next BN president." Kim joked wiping away the tears. "Thanks for taking this so lightly K.P." Ron said hugging her.

About five tables away a man was enjoying some spaghetti. His cell phone went off. "Hello is this Junior?" The voice asked him. "Yes, not so loud though you might be heard." Junior replied. "Excellent job though. Everything is going according to plan." He said. "You did send my money though for this favor right?" The voice asked him. "Yes." Junior replied hanging up the phone. He watched Kim and Ron hugging. "Oh, yes this is working out very well." Junior said with an evil laugh.

**Wow! It is Junior that is breaking them up! R and R!**


	20. Ch 4 of J?

**I bet NO ONE saw that coming! Anyway Finals are a day away and I am trying to update when I can!**

Kim sat at lunch twirling her fork in her "Mystery Meat gravy" "Hey...ay" Monique said in shock as she noticed Kim not in a good mood. "Something must have happened." Monique thought as she sat down next to her. "Girl what's wrong?" Monique asked. She hadn't seen Kim in bad mood ever since she and Ron had gotten together. "Ron had to leave…" Kim sighed. Monique burst into anger. "I'm gonna pound that boy! I can't believe he broke up…" Kim grabbed Monique and shut her mouth "Ron didn't break up with me; he had to go Bueno Nacho for an interview." Kim finished with another sigh. "Oh. Are you still going to the dance tonight?" Monique asked. "Nah, I will probably just stay home and work on my report due next month." Kim replied not taking her eyes off of the gravy. "Aw! Come on! Ron would want you to go and have a good time. You have a perfect dress for it too." Monique added with a puppy dog pout. "Oh, okay. But if anyone, especially Bonnie, sees me without Ron she will spread all kinds of rumors." Kim finished.

Meanwhile in New York...

Ron was entering the BN building. He walked into a large brightly lit conference room. A tall man along with a large group behind him. "Hello Mr. President of the greatest fast-food restaurant in the world. I'm Ron Stoppable here for the meeting." Ron announced shaking the president's hand. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you. But we never had a meeting scheduled with you." The president admitted. Ron immediately got on the first flight back to Middleton. He called Wade on his Ronnunicator. "Wade can you hack into the last incoming calls on my cell phone, and trace it." Ron asked as they neared the Middleton airport. "Well that's weird. It shows that those calls came from a cell phone. And you'll never guess who the cell phone is registered too." Wade replied with a smirk. "SSJ?" Ron asked. "Yeah, dang Kim and you are getting good at guessing. While Ron was acting triumphant he knew something was going on. "Wade, do I still have that tux that my mentor gave me?" Ron asked with a serious look in his eye. "Yeah it's in your suitcase…" Ron had turned off the Ronnunicator. "SSJ, you are going to pay if you do anything to my Kim…"

**Whooo! Looks like Ron is going to kick some arse! R and R!**


	21. Ending of J?

**I see everyone is excited for Ron going to fight SSJ. Now keep in mind this story is rated K so I can't have A LOT of blood. Finals are tomorrow, Pity me people.**

Kim was at the dance sipping punch sighing, as Monique was dancing the night away with some boys. "So much for fun..." Kim sighed. Before she knew it a hand reached across her face, she inhaled something and was out like a light. Just as the villain was trying to make an escape. Ron busted in through the gym doors. "SSJ, you are going down for laying a hand on the Ron mans girlfriend!" SSJ turned to face him and chuckled. "Ha! You do not scare me with your big macho ent…" But Ron had delivered a flying kick to his stomach making SSJ drop Kim. Ron picked Kim up and sat her on a table. SSJ thought this was the opportune moment to get away. But as he tried to get out the gym doors, Ron jumped right in front of him "You didn't think I would forgive you so easily?" Ron said with an evil grin spreading across his face. Just then a blue aura surrounded Ron. Ron delivered several punches to his nose, cheeks, and stomach. The cops showed up in a few minutes and arrested SSJ. SSJ was bleeding from his nose. "Ah! My beautiful nose!" He cried out as the cops dragged him to the car. And if you EVER mess with my K.P again I will ruin your whole appearance!" Ron exclaimed. Mr. Barkin came up to Ron. "Bravo Stoppable. But I think you might want to take Possible and leave before she wakes up." Ron looked puzzled. "Why? Everyone know what I have done?" Ron asked confused. But all the students we being taken pictures of by men in black suits. "Wrong Stoppable, we've got it all under control."

Kim awoke in a few hours to find that she was outside somewhere. She sat up and straitened her dress. "Hello?" Kim called out. Kim walked a little to find Ron sitting at a table. "I was wondering when you were going to get up. Thank goodness I kept the food warm." Ron said gently removing a cover from a platter to show some pasta. "And it's all cooked by yours truly. Come sit." Ron gestured as Kim sat down beside him. "Ron what happened at the dance? Why am I here?" Kim asked confusingly. "Well turns out I didn't have the meeting until summer. So I came home and "Kidnapped" you so we could have a romantic evening together." Ron replied putting an arm around her. "Oh, okay…"

**Wow! I bet you never would have guessed that Barkin could do that huh? R and R!**


	22. Movie or story you decide!

**Whew! So far I got mostly A's on my finals! Yay for me! Here is another story but it might turn out to be a movie I would like to make for K.P!**

As Kim smoothed out the folds of her dress, she could hear the chatter coming from the outer room. She paced back and forth until Wade opened the door and whispered "They are ready for you now." Kim made a last attempt to straighten her ponytail underneath her veil that concealed her beautiful green eyes. She gathered up her flowers and began to proceed down the isle. As the wedding march song continued to play, Kim could feel her feet getting heavier with every step she took. "Come on Kim! You have fought villains across the globe, saved presidents, disabled bombs and other machines. And your scared of walking up an isle!" her mind shouted at her. Then she felt someone take her hand it was her dad, she took his hand as he led her up to altar where Ron stood. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Kimberly Ann Possible and Ronald James Stoppable. If anyone feels that this couple does not belong together, speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone remained silent as the priest continued on. "Dear Lord, we are here today to join this couple in holy matrimony…"

Kim stood silently by Ron as the priest continued. Soon after the choir had sung a hymn and receiving some blessings from both parent of Ron's and her's, it came time to exchange rings. Wade handed Kim the gold ring for Ron. "Now Kimberly, take Ronald's left hand and repeat after me." Kim shakily took his hand. "I Kimberly, take Ronald from this day forth." Kim repeated perfectly. "As my husband. In sickness and in health. For rich or for poor. Until death do we part." After Kim had repeated it and gently slipped a beautiful gold ring on Ron's finger. Ron did the same but, slipped a diamond ring on Kim's finger. "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable. You may kiss the bride." The priest announced. Ron slowly lifted the net veil from Kim's face. Ron gazed into Kim's emerald green eyes. And with that their lips connected. As Kim and Ron broke apart it felt as if time was standing still. Finally they proceeded out to their car. People sprinkled rice on them. Rufus poked his head out of Wade's pocket and jumped down to the ground to munch on the fallen rice. "That's funny…" said Kim as they drove off. "What?" asked Ron as the got onto the road. "I thought you would have joined Rufus eating like usual." Kim teased. But unknowingly Ron had a back up for that remark. "Oh yeah, like my 6th birthday party. When a certain red head I know ate all the cake before we had a chance to cut it" Ron responded with a grin. Kim immediately quit. She knew she could never beat that story.

Since the Possible's and the Stoppable's couldn't decide where to throw the after party. Kim and Ron had to decide. They decided to ask Mr. Barkin if they could use the gym for it. Mr. Barkin was over thrilled to know they were going to throw it in the Middleton high gym. As every one had arrived, before the dancing would begin they all had a light but tasty dinner. After dinner was over it was time for the toasts and well-wishing. Mr. Possible stood up. "Um, I guess I will begin the toasts. To Ronald and Kimberly, you two will always be welcomed into our house. As you have always been welcomed, especially Ronald." As soon as Mr. Possible had sat down, Monique stood up. "I have known the both of you for only eight years, but it feels like a lifetime. And I have always believed you two would hopefully someday get together. And now my wish has come true. Best of luck always." And with that she sat down. After about fifteen and more toasts they finally began to dance. Kim and Ron were dancing to Ron's ever popular "Naked Mole Rap" Kim wasn't sure of how to dance to it, but she managed. "And now could everyone clear the floor for the bride and groom's special dance." Announced Monique, who was working the music with Rufus. Kim put her arms around Ron's slender neck; Ron put his arms around Kim's waist. They swayed gently as the music became louder. "This is the song we had our first slow dance to." Ron exclaimed as they danced. "Don't you mean more of our first liplock?" Kim asked back grinning. "Well that too." Ron added. **"Could it be you and I never imagined, Could it be suddenly I'm falling for you, Could it be you were right here beside me and I never knew, Could it be that it's true that it's you." **

The music continued "You were right here beside me huh?" Kim whispered into Ron's ear. Ron faced Kim and said "Will this answer it?" Then he pulled her into the kiss they had shared seven years ago. As the song finished they broke apart smiling. "Just like seven years ago..." Said Monique whispered to herself.

**

* * *

**

**A little bit of notes. 1. I know I didn't do the WHOLE ceremony. 2. I know people no longer throw rice. Because birds will eat it and explode. And that's it R andR**!


	23. Chap 2 of the wedding

**Well I'm glad most of you like it so far. I didn't even know about the thing with the birds a friend told me.**

So as things became a little slower Kim and Ron decided to do the old "tossing of the bouquet and garter." "Okay, all of you single women. Get out on the dance floor. It's time for the "Bouquet tossing" and after it will be time for the "Garter tossing" Monique announced. All the girls went out onto the dance floor. Kim turned her back to the audience and threw the bouquet over her shoulder. "I caught it!" Monique exclaimed. Kim gave her best friend a hug as all the single guys made their way onto the floor. Ron had gotten the garter in advance so he was ready to toss it. "Hey I caught it!" exclaimed a voice that Kim and Ron didn't recognize at first, but then the crowds cleared. "Dr. Drakken!" Kim was shocked that her archenemy was at her wedding party. "What in the world let you think I would let you come to my wedding party!" Kim asked putting her hands on her hips. "Um K.P, sweetheart, I kinda invited him." Ron confessed. Kim's eyes became as big as a saucer. "Why?" She asked amazed that Ron had invited him. "Well you remember that Christmas Drakken and I got stuck in the North Pole? He saved my life. And so to repay him I invited him to our wedding. I hope you're not mad." Ron added. "Mad, nah. You did a very sweet thing to repay Drakken. But you owe me." Kim said a seductive smile spreading across her face. "Not I front of us please, princess." Shego said walking out of the crowd wearing a dark green dress. "You're here too?" Kim asked surprised. "I'm Drew's date." Shego answered. "Oh really?" Kim asked sarcastically. "Yeah Kimmie. But not romantically." Shego added winking at the guy who was serving punch.

After a while people began to leave. "How are we going to get all these presents to our house?" Ron thought out loud as he stared at the voluminous pile of presents. Kim came over to Ron "Hey Ron, do you remember where I put my shoes?" Kim had taken her shoes off after the first dance and put them on the table. "Um somewhere under this pile…" Ron replied still gazing up at it. "Will help you." Said Drakken. As he started to shove some of the presents into a giant bag. When they were done the bag was about as big as Santa's. "Now all we need is a sled and eight magic flying reindeer." Concluded Ron after thanking Drakken. "Oh yeah Kimmie, we have a present to give you guys also." Shego said handing Kim a card. "Thanks!" Said Kim as she bid her parent's good bye and went with Ron.

Later Kim helped Ron bring all the presents into the living room. "Whew! So which do you think we should open first Kim? Kim?" Kim was started to drift off to sleep land. "Oh, what! Um, open the one from your mom and dad…" replied Kim sitting up strait. As Ron tore the wrapping off the box, Kim was trying her hardest not to go back to sleep. Her dress was puffy and soft it felt like her bed, and she was worn out from the ceremony, dancing, and it was late also. "Her cool it's a set of plates." Said Ron excitedly, since they had no real dishware yet. "Here Kim you open Monique's." Ron said happily tossing the gift into Kim's lap. "It's a, um…" Kim started picking up the book. "Wow! It's a cook book! Booyah!" Ron exclaimed. "We don't even have any groceries." Kim mumbled. "Oh yes we do!" Ron replied opening their fridge showing that the fridge was full. After they had gotten through half of the presents Kim was getting more and more tired. "Hey look, this is from Shego and Drakken." Kim opened the card while Ron opened the small box. "Dear Princess and Lover boy, Congrats on getting married. These will come of use on the honeymoon… From Shego and Drakken" Kim wondered what they had sent. "Hey they sent us a package of white skinny balloons!" said Ron blowing one up. Kim couldn't hold it in she burst out laughing. "Ron those aren't balloons there…"

**Well you all know what they are! He he! Well this is as far as I will take the sexual jokes but that's all I wanted to say! Merry Christmas and R and R!**


	24. Chap 3 of the wedding

**Here is the third chap!**

As Kim sat up she could smell bacon cooking. Kim got up to go out to the kitchen to see what Ron was making for breakfast. When she stood up she realized that she was still wearing her wedding dress. "I must have fallen asleep on the couch last night. Man, was I tired last night." Kim thought to herself as she entered the kitchen. "Well hello sleeping beauty. Sleep well?" Ron asked giving her a kiss on the cheek. Kim sat down at their breakfast nook. "Here you go." Said Ron as he set a plate in front of her. "So what do you want to do today?" Ron asked putting a hand on his chin admiring Kim. "I don't know I guess we could start by opening all the rest of the gifts." Kim suggested. "So you're not going to change out of your wedding dress, or take a shower?" Ron asked sarcastically. Kim blushed a little. "Well of course I will, I just hadn't said that yet." Kim admitted embarrassed.

After they had finished Kim went up to their bedroom and removed her wedding dress and took a shower. After she had gotten dressed Kim headed down stairs to help Ron. "Ron…" Kim was tackled from behind by Ron. Kim wrestled him to the floor and pinned him down. "Ron stoppable, when will you ever learn that you just can't sneak up on me, and win?" Kim said. Ron started to kiss Kim passionately down her neck. Ron flipped her over so that Ron was the one pinning her down. "Well, I think I have just defeated you Kimberly Ann..." Ron said with another kiss. "No fair you used kisses as a weapon. That's a penalty." Kim said dazed. "The villain's code doesn't say anything about penalty for kisses." Replied Ron as he went in for another kiss. But this time they started a liplock. Ron's hands slipped up to where Kim's buttons on her shirt were and began to unbutton then one by one. Soon Kim was shirtless, Kim pulled Ron's shirt off. But just as they were about to go any further the front door opened. Kim and Ron didn't notice until they heard a voice.

"Hehe, looks like their going to use our gift a little early." Kim and Ron looked up to see Drakken and Shego. Kim immediately broke the kiss and grabbed her shirt from the floor. "H-Hi, um, what are you guys doing here today?" Kim said as she wrapped her shirt around her. "Well we are here to deliver a message from yamanuchi to Ron. But we got a "show" instead." Shego said with a sneer on her face. "So um, what's the message?" Ron asked changing the subject. Shego handed a thick envelope to Ron. "Hey, cool! We have been invited as honorary guests to the yamanuchi ninja school reunion." Ron exclaimed. "Cool, when do we leave?" Kim asked excitedly. "In one week." Replied Shego. "What!" Asked Ron who was shocked, and wondering if Shego had read his letter or not. "Actually, that's the place where I learned all of my skills, when I quit "Team Go." Kim and Ron stood there shocked. "Well, we will see you in about a week." Shego replied pulling Drakken out the door. "Well I'm shocked." Said Ron. "About the fact that Shego went to yamanuchi or that they walked in on us making out?" Kim asked. "Well both and the fact that Shego is dragging Drakken around as if she is his girlfriend..."

**Ooh… As for the thing between Kim and Ron if I go any further I will change the rating. R and R!**


	25. Chap 4 of the wedding

**Here is chap 4!**

As Kim and Ron were arriving in Japan, and were getting their luggage. "Ah the Stoppable's, welcome to Japan. We shall continue to yamanuchi as soon as we find Ms. Go and Mr. Lipsky." Yori announced. Yori had grown a lot she was about the height of Kim and had cut her hair also. As soon as they had found Drakken and Shego they all got in a car and traveled for a little while until they got out at the beginning of the woods that lead to the mountains. "So did you guys finally get helicopters or will it be my honor to…" Ron started. "Walk? Naturally." Yori answered.

When they had finally reached the top Ron exclaimed "Man, you guys gotta get a helicopter!" As they entered the doors of the school. "Ah, Stoppable san's, I'm glad to see you back at Yamanuchi." Sensei said as Kim and Ron entered. "And glad to be back master Sensei!" Ron replied. "So Sensei, where are we staying?" Kim asked hauling her bag in. "Yori will show you to you're your rooms." Sensei replied. "Aw, I know where we will be staying. After all I was a student for about a week. A-thank you!" Added Ron. "But since you are a graduate you will stay in one of our suites." Yori added opening a door to reveal a cozy room that was well furnished. "There is only one bed, but since you two are married I guess that won't be a problem." Yori said adding a tint of blush to Kim and Ron's cheeks. "Oh, trust me they will be right at home." Said Shego with a sneer across her face. "Really?" Yori asked "How do you know?" "Well we kinda…" Drakken started but Kim covered his mouth. "He, he, um Yori why don't you go find out what time dinner is and we will get settled in." Kim said nervously. "Oh, Kim san you are so funny!" Giggled Yori as she left.

"Okay Drakken, if you and Shego keep your lips sealed about what you know that we know, I will not pummel the both of you." Kim said tensely. "Well I don't know, the daily star in LA is offering 1,000000,000 for any juicy information on you two." Drakken said evilly. "Okay what do you two want?" Kim asked surrendering to Drakken's will. "Well for starters we both want to come to your Christmas party like last year and we want you to notify us if you become pregnant." Shego replied pointing at Kim. "Fine, but why would you want to know?" Kim asked. "Because we are turning good the both of us." Shego replied. "Okay…" Ron said raising an eyebrow. "Um, Stoppable's, Ms. Go, and Mr. Lipsky dinner will be served in a few minutes."

**Yeah I realize it's a little far fetched but this is the way Drakken and Shego are In my universe when Kim and Ron get married. R and R!**


	26. Chap 5 of the wedding

**Hi! I'm SO ticked it says we aren't going to get any snow! There goes my dreaming of a white Christmas! Oh well here is chap 5!**

As Kim and Ron had entered the dinner building, Yori asked them to remove their shoes. "Why would we need to do that?" asked Dr. Drakken, as he removed his shoes. So as the dinner began Kim picked up her chop sticks, and began to pick up some sushi. "So as you know Stoppable san, and Shego san, that you shall have to perform one of the skills you have learned here. That is why I have called you all back so early, because I see you need time to rejuvenate the skills you have absorbed here at Yamanuchi." Master Sensei finished. "Please, I still remember what I have learned here." Shego said confidently. "Yes you may but you will still not beat me." Replied Sensei. Shego immediately shut down. Kim snickered under her breath, she had never seen Shego shut her mouth that quick unless she was delivering a kick to someone.

After they had all finished dinner Sensei invited them to join him at his temple for dessert. "So what are these?" asked Kim as she picked up a chocolate covered object. "Chocolate strawberries. My favorite." Sensei said popping one in his mouth. "Oh, goodie! I love strawberries!" Drakken exclaimed grabbing a handful. Shego glaired at Drakken "What?" asked Drakken confused. Ron and Kim broke into giggle fits as Drakken stood there with a clueless look on his face. Ron grabbed Kim's hand and tugged her outside. "Whoa, what's the sitch Ron?" Kim shouted out as he dragged her towards a clearing by the tall Yammanuchi mountians. They went down by the lake. "Wow, it's beautiful down here. You can even see the stars." Kim sighed as she sat down next to Ron. "Yeah, Yori liked it alot too." Ron replied noticing Kim give out a sharp exhale as he said Yori's name. "You mean Yori came here with you?" Kim asked trying not to look annoyed. "Oh, yeah, ton's of times. When I was a student here, and we made out." Ron teased. Even though Kim was married to Ron shewas still very irkable about any girl Rononce had a crush on. Kim was about to say something when Ron began to laugh. "Oh, I'm sorry Kim. But, you are just so easy to mess with!" Ron exclaimed as he laughed. Kimwas about to yell at him but got another idea. "Yeah Ron so funny..." Kimjumped onto him and began to tickle himin his ribs. "Hey K.P,no fair!" Ron exclaimed as Kim was tickling him. Finaly Kim stopped. "Okay K.P, youwin. I won't bring up Yori or anyone like that for a little while." Ron teased. "Good." Kim replied giving Ron a kiss on the nose.

About fifteenmiles away from them avillian was plotting his revenge.

"Master, I bring you news on the Lotus blade." said a figurein a cloak as he entered thetemple. "Please, I hardly think I should trust you after lasttime when Stoppable beat you andrecived the Lotus blade.Wait you said "Lotusblade" That mean's Stoppable is here." Monkeyfistsaid with asneer on his face. "Well, he brought someone with him. A red haired, green eyed, girl has came with him." Fukushima responded. "Ah, KimPossible is with him. Hisstupid yet, very good at kungfu, girlfriend." Monkeyfist mocked sitting down on his throne. "Well there is also a green flame woman and a blue skinned man at theschool." Fukushima added on. "That dolt Drakken and his hot assistantShego,um, wellback to the prophesy."said Monkeyfist hotly before he got off topic. "Placethe tablet init's proper place!"exclaimed Monkeyfist to Fukushima. Fukushima placed thetablet in it's place then...

**Man my ideas are sucking right now here is all for now!R and R! please!**


	27. Chap 6 of the wedding

**Wow, it's either because it's getting close to Christmas or you guys truly like my stories. Thank you all and have a Merry Christmas!**

"Who dare disturb me! The great and powerful Melockaknocka monkey oracle!" Boomed a voice, as a man that was about three feet taller than Monkey fist, stepped out of the tablet. "I am a humble follower of your legacy my master. I am wondering about the prophecy..." Monkey fist added bowing at the feet of the oracle. "Ah the prophecy that's right, well there are three important people in the prophesy as you know…" The Oracle began. "Yes, yes I know! But who are they, and where are they?" Asked Monkey fist getting quite impatient with the Oracle. "Calm down, all shall be revealed in good time. Anyways, the three thing's you need to get to obtain the Dark Lotus blade is the blood of Ron Stoppable, a hair from the fiery head of Kim Possible and the saliva from their naked mole rat who goes by the name of Rufus I believe. Bring all these items to the temple and put them in the jar of Humdrum under the light of the upcoming full moon and the Dark Lotus shall reveal it's self to you. But beware if Ron Stoppable and the other chosen ones should defeat you, you will fail. Good luck." Then the Oracle vanished back into the tablet with a puff of smoke. "Master, how shall we obtain all of these items?" asked Fukushima. Monkey fist smiled evilly "We will just take a little field trip."

Meanwhile down at Yammanchi the sun was just beginning to rise.

Ron sat up in bed and stretched as he heard the gong for the Dragon course. He looked over at his wife Kim; she was sleeping peacefully with her head tucked under her pillow. Ron got out of bed and got dressed in the ninja suit that had been left for him by Sensei. There was also one for Kim right beside him. "I wonder why she gets a black belt with green and I just get a plain black one." Ron pondered. "Because silly, green stands for Mantis style of kung fu. Plain black is for Tie shing pek war." Kim said getting out of bed. After they had gotten dressed they went out to one of the temples to practice. "Ron what did you say was so special about this temple?" Kim asked as she entered. "Oh, it's been blessed with ancient magic that if you get hurt sparing or anything your wound will heal instantly. This is mainly where I practiced when I went here." Ron admitted. "Why? Oh, that's right you once nearly took out the whole school." Kim laughed after finishing. After a few minutes Kim and Ron began with sparring. "And none of that mystical monkey junk this time. Fight fairly!" Kim exclaimed as she got back up. "Fairly? Is it fair you know Mantis style and I don't?" Ron teased sending a punch Kim's way; she quickly evaded it and sent a kick in his direction. "Okay, you got me there. But how come you don't ever use mystical monkey power on one of our missions?" Kim asked Jumping out of Ron's way as he delivered a kick to the wall. "Well I wouldn't want to steal the limelight." Ron responded. Kim stopped totally still. "Do I hog the spotlight?" she asked herself. Ron tackled Kim right then. "I win! Booyah! Kim, what's wrong?" Ron asked noticing that Kim still hadn't moved from the spot he had tackled her in. "Do I really steal the spotlight from you?" Kim asked seriously. "Nah, K.P I don't care. And I think you might need to do some meditating before our next match. You need to clear your mind and think only positive thoughts. That's why I can conjure up my powers like this when I'm with you." Ron answered, sitting down next to Kim. "Really? And what par say do you think of me to be positive?" Kim asked slyly, a smile spreading across her face. "Well um, that's _confidential_." Ron answered trying to prevent to smile back. Kim and Ron sat there trying to mediate when…..

**Booyahahaha! I LOVE to do the evil Cliffies! Hehehe! R and R!**


	28. Chap 7 of the Wedding

**Here is chap 6 and thanks for all the reviews!**

Kim and Ron were awoken by a gong going off. "That's odd. It's still two hours until lunch." Ron said grabbing Kim's hand and tugging her out of the temple. They went out to discover. There were Monkey ninjas running rampant. "Monkey fist must be trying to rob the school again." Ron concluded. Kim was fighting with about five monkey ninjas who were cornering her. "I should conjure up the Lotus blade." Said Ron in his head. Just then the sword had appeared. Ron transformed it into a shield and ran at the ninjas with it, knocking them all down like bowling pins. "What is that Ron?" Kim asked as it morphed back into its original form. "Yeah well, it's a magic sword." Ron answered. Just then out of no where came Monkey fist and Fukushima. "So, Fukushima we meet again." Ron said as he held up the sword. "Yes, but as unfortunate as this sounds I'm not allowed to kill you." Fukushima chuckled. "You would have to go through me first." Replied Kim in a harsh tone, also getting in fighting position. "Ah, this must be your girlfriend, Kim Possible? Isn't it?" Fukushima asked still sneering. "No, it's Kim Stoppable. And I'll soon wipe that sneer right off your face." Kim added taking a punch at him, hitting him squarely in the jaw. He in return grabbed a thread of her hair getting up. "Such lovely hair. Too bad you're wasting your beauty on this loser." He replied standing up. Ron just then attacked with the Lotus blade. Fukushima fought back with some daggers. Ron barely missed his head, but Fukushima had grazed Ron's arm. Ron fell to the ground in pain, grasping his arm but not crying. "I will finish you off next time outsider." Fukushima said as he disappeared before Kim could clobber him.

As the fighting stopped they watched as the warriors filed in with wounds like Ron had. Shego and Drakken were helping heal people with a special serum that Sensei had given them. "So are you two okay?" asked Drakken as he poured some onto Ron's arm. "Were fine. I wonder what they wanted anyways." Ron replied. "Yeah, so does Sensei, but it seems Monkey fist stole nothing." Shego answered. "Yeah, well I better go get Rufus." Ron said. Ron returned a couple minutes later running. "Rufus is missing!"

**Wow! Monkey fist went low huh? R and R!**


	29. The ending of the Wedding and a surprise

**Thanks for the reviews it was hard to make up all that prophecy but I got through it!**

"I can't believe they took Rufus." Ron said sadly. "Ron, I know your upset but Sensei said it would be unwise to go looking for Monkey fist in the dark." Kim answered rubbing Ron's shoulders. "Yeah Kim, but I feel like I just let Rufus down." Ron admitted as he moved away from Kim to lay on their bed. Kim smiled at Ron sweetly. "Ron, do you know what you just sounded like?" Kim asked lying down next to him. "A person who has lost his buddy? I don't know?" Ron replied. "No, you just sounded like a parent does who is worried about their kid. Ron, you have such a caring habit towards just about anyone you know. I'm sure that if Monkey fist has two cents of a brain then he won't lay a hand on Rufus." Kim said still trying to relax Ron. "Really? But then why does everyone say at the time I would be a horrible parent?" Ron asked sitting up. "Well, it's because the people who see you in that minute say you're irresponsible because they only see you then. If they could see you right now about 99 would take back what they say." Kim replied now running her fingers through his hair. "99? Who is the 1?" Ron asked smiling. "Bonnie. She just won't ever say anything nice unless its to save herself or to get something." Kim replied. Ron turned to Kim, took both of her hands and said. "Kim thanks for not giving up on me. I knew I had chosen the right woman." Ron said giving her a passionate kiss on the lips. "Hmm, I always thought we were meant to be." Kim replied kissing Ron back. Soon they both had gotten tired and went to sleep.

The very next morning Ron and Kim awoke early dressed quickly in their super suits (yes Ron got one too this time!) and silently went out into the courtyard. "Stoppable's!" Ron and Kim turned to find Yori. "I have brought you a map and some gadgets from Master Wade." Yori bowed to them as she presented the supplies. "Thank you Yori. Master Sensei doesn't know about us leaving does he?" Kim asked in whisper. "Actually, I do. And I too have brought A token for the two of you. Sensei handed Kim a necklace. "Wow, thank you Sensei. But what is it for?" Kim asked putting the necklace on. "It will help you develop the mystical monkey powers you also now have." Sensei responded handing Ron a necklace almost the same. "What? Kim you have mystical monkey powers too?" Ron asked in surprise. "Well I kinda discovered them after we had, you know." Kim said turning brick red. Yori giggled while the both of them turned red. "Oh, and this is for Rufus san." Sensei added handing them what look like a red collar. "What? How did he get the powers? I now know how Kim got them, but Rufus?" Ron asked surprised. "Well I have to tell you Kim san just didn't receive powers from you. She, you and your naked mole rat, have had them since birth. You three are and always have been meant to be." Sensei finished. Kim and Ron were now so full of questions but knew they had to continue. As the Yamanuchi School disappeared from sight as they continued. Kim said "This is so weird."

As they came upon a clearing through the woods, it had some broken down temples. "This is probably where Monkey fist is. We better use the front entrance." Ron said moving towards the front. "Won't they be expecting us?" Kim whispered as they entered the temple. "Nope." The front part of the temple was empty, just like Ron had said. "Wow, impressive." Kim admitted. As they continued down the corridor of the temple, they heard cackling. They sneaked out onto a ledge to see Rufus being held over a cauldron. "I bet the buffoon sure wasn't too happy to find his precious mole rat gone." Monkey fist teased glowering at Rufus. "Actually, I thought his wife was going to kill me after I had slashed his arm." Replied Fukushima. "No matter, now I have everything I need. Including some prisoners." Monkey fist said as a cage came down on Kim and Ron lowering them the face length with him. "Ah Kim Possible, oh wait its Kim Stoppable now isn't it?" Monkey fist teased. "Wait where is the buffoon!" Monkey fist had just noticed only Kim was captured. Ron jumped at Monkey fist with the Lotus blade, only to find a red and black sword stopping his attack. "Amazing isn't it? Much more powerful that the Lotus blade ever has been. And now Ron Stoppable, I challenge you. Kim shall not be harmed if you fight me. Whoever wins becomes Monkey master and depending upon who wins will decide if Kim shall live or die." Monkey fist teased pointing the blade at Kim in between the bars of the cage. "I will win. And after I win you will not die but be sentenced to prison." Ron said plainly. As Ron and Monkey fist fought Kim worked on undoing the lock. "Monkey fist had Ron pinned down. "Do you want to surrender now, and not risk damaging yourself?" Monkey fist teased as he took a slice at Ron's face but missed. "Come on, you know you can't beat me. And besides at least you will live. What does she matter anyways?" Ron burst from his grip, the Lotus blade glowing a fierce blue. "What, this was never foretold in the prophecy?" Monkey fist said in surprise. As Ron pinned him to the wall grabbing the Dark Lotus out of his hands. Fukushima ran in terror from the scene. "What's wrong Fukushima? Are you scared?" Kim teased as she punched him strait out. "Please I beg you of mercy!" Monkey fist exclaimed. "Of course I will show you mercy, not so sure they will though." Ron answered as China's police came in and arrested Fukushima and Monkey fist.

Later back at the school they had a banquet for Kim and Ron. "As they all enjoyed eating Kim and Ron went to go talk to Drakken and Shego. "So what did you guys do while we were gone?" Ron asked holding the Lotus blade in his hand. "We fought a ton of Monkey ninjas coming down the mountain. Now all those Monkey ninjas work for Sensei." Shego replied while Drakken was pigging out on the Strawberries. "Attention! I would like to say something to these brave warriors, Stoppable's and Rufus san I thank you for finally returning the Dark Lotus so it may be locked up tight. You both proved to be as brave and strong as ten or twenty men. To Kim, Ron and Rufus san, who have saved out beloved home and school." They partied for a little, but their time was up at yamanuchi. They also had to go home and work. Yori and Sensei escorted them to the airport. "I shall miss seeing the both of you. It has been a pleasure to see the both of you again. And you all are welcome at yamanuchi anytime." Yori said hugging both Kim and Ron. "Yes, you both should feel proud. And as always, you are welcomed back anytime." Sensei replied bowing low to the both Yori did also. Kim and Ron repeated the bow then walked onto the plane.

After about a month of being home, one night Ron and Kim sat down together by a warm fire (It's winter in Middleton) Kim looked at the letter from Yamanuchi. "Yori and Sensei say hi! And best wishes to the both of you with your babies?" Kim whispered the last part. She then tore open one letter from her doctor; it contained her usual check up. But it also contained an extra letter; she was shocked at what she read. "Ron, sweetheart?" Kim asked nervously. "Yeah, what babe?" Ron asked snuggling close to Kim. "I'm pregnant."

**Whoo! I bet none of you all were expecting that huh?I thought it would be the perfect ending, to the start of maybe and whole new one...I hoped you liked it! R and R!**


	30. A new begining

**_Well, I wanted to mainly start another story so I will add on Ron's reaction. Thanks all of you who have reviewed my story all year long. I promise to keep updating and keep my quality for my work in It has been a great long year and I want to wish Merry Christmas to all who have reviewed this story. You_** _**all really made me happy seeing these great reviews.**_

Ron: K-R-4-E-V-A, you had better not cry! Me: Okay Ron, I will get back to the story.

Ron sat there in shock; he couldn't believe what Kim had just said to him. "So Ron, are you mad? What are you thinking?" Kim asked who was so nervous she began to shake. "Well, no I'm not mad, as for what I'm thinking, I'm thinking…" Rufus popped up and asked "Arbys?" "No, I'm thinking that your mom is going to be very happy." Ron said putting back on his famous goof ball smile. "Really? How do you know that?" Kim asked anxiously. "Well, let's just put it this way. Your mom was encouraging me for this to happen." Ron finished. "So Kim when does it say you are due?" Ron asked as Kim picked back up her letter. "December 16th." Kim said. "Well at least it's not in summer, so you won't have an urge to wear all of your revealing summertime clothes." Ron added.

**Now, this story is going to skip ahead but some interesting author facts. 1. For Kim's due date I just closed my eyes and put a finger on the date. 2. I have been seeing SO many Arbys commercials lately I just HAD to put that in. 3. Really you do not want to be pregnant in the summertime, so you can't wear really revealing clothes.**

Back to the story: 9 months and 4 days later.

Kim stirred in her sleep to hear crying. She turned over to tap her blond husband on the shoulder. "Ron, it's your turn to go check on them." Kim said prodding him on the back. "Urr. I checked on them last hour. It's your turn." Ron replied without opening one eye. Kim realized that yes Ron had checked on them last time, and kicked off her covers. As she went down the hall she turned into the nursery. She saw it was will who was crying "How did I know it would be you." Kim sarcastically told herself. Kim picked him up by his head being very careful not to disturb Christy who was, thank goodness, fast asleep. She rocked Will back and forth until he quieted and went back to sleep. Kim placed him back inside his crib with his twin sister, and then collapsed into a chair.

When Kim awoke she had a terrible back ache. She looked over at the twins, they were still asleep. Kim tiptoed out of the room down to the kitchen. Kim sat down in a chair only to find two hands massaging her back. "Thanks Ron, man it hurts to fall asleep in that chair." Kim admitted sitting up. "Yeah, but at least I got to sleep in the comfy bed, I'm sorry you fell asleep but no baby cried after you left." Ron admitted giving Kim a kiss on her forehead. "Listen how about you go and get dressed andI will listen for the twins, and then we will switch." Kim suggested. "Are you sure, I mean you were the one who had to sleep in a chair?" Ron asked. "No, I want you to go first." Kim prodded. Soon Ron returned with a t shirt and jeans on. "Well, Kim it's your turn. And don't worry everything will be fine." Ron said giving her a tiny push. Kim returned down stairs a few minutes later to find Ron making coffee. "Ron, I thought you didn't like coffee?" Kim asked coming down the stairs. "Yeah, but now I like need it." Ron replied pouring it into a cup. "I want one too." Kim said. "Man, I guess this is why adults need this stuff.I wonder howmuch coffee your parents wanted to drink when they had the twins and you." Ron wondered. "Alot, Ifeel sorry for myparents now." kim admitted. "Oh, my gosh speaking of myparents, theircoming for Christmas dinner."

**Sorry this is all I have time for! Thanks for the reviews and I will defiantly update after Christmas. Gotta go! R and R!**


	31. Parent lay down rules!

**I had THE Most awesome Christmas. I got almost everything I wanted. My fave thing I got was_ the Polar Express_ gift set! I wish it was real! Oh well BTW!**

Kim was setting the table as Ron was putting the finishing touches on the turkey before setting it down on the table. The door bell rang, Kim ran to the door taking off her apron revealing a classy red dress. "Kimmie!" exclaimed being smothered into a hug by her mom. "Now, where are my grandkids?" Kim's mom asked scanning the room with her eyes. Ron came out into the living room holding the kids. "Here we are." Replied Ron, letting her hug both of the kids. Kim's dad came through the door next. "Kimmie-cub, how are you and Ronald?" he asked hugging his daughter gently. "Dad, you were not going to give him the old "black hole" talk again if I had said bad?" Kim asked jokingly. "Nah, his daughter and son would miss him too much." He joked back. "So are the Tweebs here?" Kim asked looking out the door. "No, unfortunately they had to work tonight." Her dad answered. "Oh." Kim replied starting to shut the door, but it opened again to reveal Drakken and Shego. "Drakken, you scarred me." Kim said shutting the door finally. "Wow, after 7 years I can finally scare you." Drakken teased. "Well, princess you may have had two kids, but you sure lost all the weight." Shego said amazed. Kim admired her self in the hallway mirror. Shego was right she had lost all the weight.

After dinner was over Kim, Ron and everybody adjourned to the living room to open presents. "Well, I guess I will start." Kim said handing Drakken and Shego their presents. "Wow, it's a candy maker!" Drakken exclaimed examining it. "Shego opened her's to find brand new gloves that were black. After just about everyone had opened gifts, including the twins. Kim was resting in a chair and Drakken was holding one of the kids. "So, are they going to get into the whole save the world business?" Drakken asked Ron. "No, I will not have them getting killed by some wack job." Kim answered sitting up. To change the subject quickly Drakken said that it's about time to go home. When everyone had left the twins had been put to bed, Ron and Kim sat down together on the sofa. "Ron, I just feel that Christina and William just aren't able to save the world." Kim said with a worried look. "So you're saying that because they don't have any experience, they can't be able to save the world?" Ron asked. "Well..." Kim began. "Wrongo! Kim, when we began to save the world we had no experience. Just like them, and we learned along the way." Ron butted in. "Ron, I'm sorry but I think they can't even know about our history, I mean they can know about like where we went to school and stuff. But not that we were world savers." Kim answered back. "Okay, I will accept you wishes." Ron answered.

**About 10 and a half years from now…**

"Christina, you need to get up Hun," Her mom shook her gently, but Christy did not move. "Come on." Her mom said sternly yanking the covers off. "Aww, mom. Why do I have to get up its Saturday." Christy whined. "You need to get up because this is breakfast time and also later uncle Drew and aunt Sheila are taking you guys sledding." Her mom answered. Christy jumped out of bed quickly got dressed and sped down the stairs to the kitchen. Kim stayed behind and picked up a few things that were on the floor. Including a Spy weekly magazine. Kim continued down the stairs and went into the kitchen. "Okay, whose spy magazine is this?" Kim asked sternly. Christy stared at her brother angrily. "Um, it's mine." Christy admitted sadly. Kim put the magazine in the trash. And said "No spy magazines or anything like that is allowed." Kim scolded them. They heard a horn honk outside "Better go get ready. Sounds like their here. Christy and Will blazed out the front door. "Ron, it's like no matter what I do they like this spy stuff." Ron gave a hug to his wife before they began to clean up the table.

**Ahh, man do I feel tired. Enjoy! R and R!**


	32. Another thought

Hey I hope everyone is having a wonderful holiday! But I won't be able to finish the story until I get a good idea to get it going again. Until then I will be doing what ever comes to mind for me!

Kim and Ron sat down on the couch, kicked off their shoes, and grabbed some popcorn, and turned on the TV. "So Ron, how has school been?" Kim asked nervously. Even though Kim and Ron were now boyfriend and girlfriend they were still so nervous about their relationship. "Um, yeah it's good. I mean you're only in every class I have." Ron answered grabbing a handful of popcorn. "Dumb, Possible, dumb. Asking him how school is!" Kim scolded herself. "What are you saying K.P?" Ron asked laughing. "Nothing." Kim replied embarrassed. Ron slipped his arm around Kim's neck. "Was that a stupid move?" Ron thought. Just then the Kimmunicator rang. "What's the sitch Wade?" Kim asked excited. "What is up with you?" Wade responded suspiciously. "Um, nothing. What's the mission?" Kim asked, with Ron's arm still around her neck. "Well, you are needed to retrieve an item that Dr. Drakken has stolen from a temple." Kim smiled Drakken was always so easy to beat. "We're on it!" Kim exclaimed grabbing Ron by the collar and dragging him out the door.

Later when they are in Drakken's lair.

Ron and Kim were crawling through the air vents; Ron stopped her for one minute. "Kim, you have to tell me what I'm doing to annoy you so much." Ron asked seriously. "Ron, I'm sorry and we will talk later after the mission." Kim apologized as they fell out of the vent. "Ahh, Kim possible and her buffoon boyfriend." Drakken mocked as Shego and Kim began to fight immediately. "Why can't you ever get my name right?" Ron asked crossing his arms. Just then a wall collapsed, and out of the dust came a… "Is that what I think it is!" Kim asked shocked. "Yo! I'm the American Dragon. And I'm here to take back that item that doesn't belong to you Mr. Drakken." The American Dragon swooped and dove at Drakken. He finally grabbed the artifact and flew out the window. "Oh, you are not getting away that easily." Kim said getting out her grappling hook, and using it to craw out the window with Ron. As he and Kim climbed onto the roof, they spotted the Dragon standing with an old man and a much wrinkled dog. Then the Dragon transformed into a boy….

You should get the hint of who it is!


	33. ADKP Chap 2

**Well... Sorry for branching out but I have writers block on the first story. And I will get eventually get back to the other…I hope!**

As Kim and Ron came closer to the boy, the old man, and the wrinkled dog. The boy transformed back into a dragon grabbed the dog and old man and took off. Ron stood there shocked as the dragon flew into the sky. "What, I thought that Dragon's weren't real." Ron gasped as they stood watching Dragon fly off. "Look he dropped something!" Said Ron as he went and picked it up. "It is his ID." Ron said reading it. "Hmm, Jake Long? NYC, Age: 14." Kim said snatching it from Ron's hands. "Look's like we will need a ride to New York City." Kim concluded grabbing out her Kimmunicator. "Wade, we need a ride to New York City immediately." Kim requested. "Just look up." Kim looked up to see the GJ hover jet. Kim rolled her eyes as Will do welcomed them aboard.

**_Meanwhile in NYC…._**

"Yo Jakey, I can't believe that you lost your student ID." Trixie exclaimed as they walked over to the skate park. "It's not my fault I had to save an artifact and lost it at a whacked man's lair." Jake fought back. "Well, either way you won't be able to go to the dance with Rose." Spud interrupted. Jake's smile disappeared from his face; Trixe swatted Spud with her skateboard. "Spud, You idiot! Don't' you remember that Rose is a huntsgirl, Jake can't go out with her anymore." Trixie patted Jake on the arm. "I'm sorry." She added. "Nah, it's okay." Just as they reached the park a blue fairy tapped Jake on the arm. "Message for Jake, sign here." The fairy said holding out a clipboard no bigger than one of Jake's fingers. Jake opened the envelope and a magic puff of smoke appeared with his grandpa's head inside of it. "Jake, get to shop!" Jake sadly grabbed his skate board. "Sorry guys I guess I'll catch ya later." Jake said as he skate boarded off. As he reached the shop and came in, he ran into Fudog. "Where have you been? Gramps has been looking for you all day long!" Fudog hurried Jake into the back of the shop. "Finally you are here young one. I have much to teach you and not enough time." Grandpa master said, while getting out the object Jake had saved last night. "Jake, this idol is no ordinary idol…" But Jake cut him off. "It is sacred, blah, blah, blah. Yeah I've heard it all before. Can we just get to the point?" Jake asked sarcastically. Grandpa Master gave a sharp look at Jake before telling him what it does. "And so you see why he was after it." He finished. Jake was barely conscious as the door to the shop was opened. Grandpa Master hid the object away and went strait out to greet his customer.

"Jake it's for you!" he shouted out. Jake came into the front of the store with Fudog expecting Trixie or Spud, but it was neither. "Hi, your Jake right?" Asked Kim cheerily Jake slowly nodded his head up and down. "Well, last night you left this on the roof top of Dr. Drakken's lair." Kim added handing Jake his ID. "W-Wait did you see me last night?" Jake asked nervously. "Yeah we kinda did…" Ron said still staring at Jake, amazed that he could transform into a dragon. "Well in that case sweet stuff, we should be introduced. The names Fu, Fudog." Fudog said standing up and kissing Kim's hand. Kim stood there in shock, she couldn't believe that a dog had just spoken and kissed her hand. "Yeah and I'm Ron Stoppable, her boyfriend." Ron quickly added. "Wait, you can't tell me that you are The Ron Stoppable!" Fudog asked in shock. "Yeah, that would be me." Ron replied suspiciously.

**Sorry I will write more and thanks to everyone who gave me enough to get 101 reviews.**


	34. ADKP Chap 3

_Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. This one might be a little sloppy, because I stayed up until 1am watching Disney Raven is hitting on my boy (Ricky Ullman)_

Still in the store….

"Duh, you are a great master of ti shing pekwar, and the only one in about 2 billion years to have the Lotus blade." Fu dog answered as Ron started to grin. "Yeah well, it all comes naturally to me." Ron said with a smirk. "Anyways, you guys didn't tell anyone that I was a dragon, did ya?" Jake asked nervously. "No, we didn't. But I want to know why you didn't return the item to someone named "Huntsman?" Kim asked watching Jake's eyes grow to the size of saucers. "Huntsman? The Huntsman said he owns this artifact?" Jake asked still shocked. "Yeah that's who we got the call from." Ron said still looking questionably at Jake. Their…" Jake began but then the door opened again. "Hey, wazup Jakey!" Trixie said coming in with Spud. "Wait, are you who I think you are! Your Kim Possible, huh girl!" Trixie screamed. "And what is your name?" Kim asked rubbing her ears from Trixie's screaming. "My name is Trixie, and I'm one of your biggest fans." Trixie answered. "Wow, I just hope you don't you turn out like my cousin." Kim replied remembering Joss.

_I'm sorry to do this to yall but I have a lot on my mind right now! Tell me which out of any of my stories I should update next. I will count the votes tomorrow!_


	35. ADKP Chap 4

**For anyone who watches** **_"The book of Daniel"_ I think it rocked! Booyah! I** think **I might turn one of my ficts into something like that! I called it first!**

Anyways,

The Huntsman and Huntsgirl were quietly meditating but were soon to be interrupted by a messenger. "Um, Mr. Huntsman sir?" the messenger trembled as Huntsman stood up being interrupted from his thoughts. "What is it that is so important that you must interrupt one of my most crucial day to day activities?" The Huntsman demanded. "I sense that we shall not be getting our idol because our plan to make Kim Possible get it has gone wrong." Huntsgirl replied standing up next to him. "But how?" The messenger asked amazed at Huntsgirl's ability to tell what he was about to report. "Uh, duh if you concentrate hard enough you can see glances of the future." Huntsgirl snapped back. "If there isn't anything else then you should hurry out of here before I decide to let Huntsgirl have a target practice on you." The Huntsman added sharply aiming a plasma blast right at him. As the messenger scrambled for safety, Huntsman started to pace. "What shall we do? Without the idol we can never bring back the dark dragon to his full power." The Huntsman complained. "We need to find out who the American dragon is and then we shall find the idol.

_Meanwhile at Trixie's……_

"Isn't cool? I have almost all the stories about you two and Rufus that they have printed in the news." Trixie gushed dragging Kim over to show them to her. "Wow this kinda reminds me of your cousin. Except Trixie has a life." Ron said nearly tripping over her cut out figures of them. "Oh, so this is why you never want us to go in your room." Spud said gazing at all of her collection. "Hey I don't remember giving the companies permission to create action figures of our team!" Ron complained picking up a doll of himself. "Oh, that's my hand made Ron doll. I did pretty well huh?" Trixie bragged. "Well, it's starting to get late and Ron and I are going on a date in New York tonight. We want to see all the sights." Kim said dreamlike. "Where are you guys going?" asked Jake. "Well, we actually don't have any clue." Ron admitted embarrassed. "No way, since you guys did return my ID, which I needed desperately. We, Spud, Trixie, and I will show you around and make it romantic. You dig what I'm saying homie g?" Jake added on before seeing the confused look on both of their faces. "We understood everything up to "homie g" Kim replied. "Well, you two go and get ready and meet us in front of Jake's house and we will give you all the grand tour." Trixe said becoming excited.

After about an hour the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" cried out Hailey. When Hailey opened the door Kim and Ron were standing out side. "You must be Hailey. Jake told us about you." Ron said after Hailey let them into the living room. "Yeah, well you probably don't know a lot about Jake. He picks his toes at the kitchen table. He blows his nose and then looks in the tissue. He has a crush on a girl named Rose…" But Hailey mouth was covered by Trixie's hand. "What a funny little kid huh?" Jake said coming into the living room only to become tongue tied by Kim. Kim was wearing a tea length dress that was a sea green and had her hair up in a ponytail accenting her slender neck. "Should we go now?" Ron asked interrupting Jake's daydreams. "Yeah, uh let's go….."

_Ooo. Jake's going to be in trouble if he messes with Kim! But there will be one K/J moment but keep in mind it will be K/R the rest of the way!_


	36. ADKP Chap 5

Ughh! Man am I tired and on top of it all I am catching or getting rid of a cold. Anyways here is more!

Kim, Ron, Jake, Trixie, and Spud, went all around New York. "And we of course saved the best for last for last. The dancing club!" Trixie announced as they crossed the busy street. "Don't worry it's a club for 14 and up. No alcohol." Jake added on seeing the worried looks on Kim and Ron's face. "Cool!" Kim answered. As they entered the dancing club Kim and Ron looked around in amazement. "Wow, they have nothing like this for kids in Middleton." Ron said. After about 20 minutes of non stop dancing, they played a slow song. "Hey K.P, I'm exhausted how about you and Jake take this song. I don't mind." Ron said pushing Kim and Jake out onto the dance floor. "Listen I have to apologize for the mission. I didn't mean to run in and mess it up. Grandpa just assigns me missions and expects me to fulfill them." Jake said as he began to dance with Kim. "Aww, no big. So, do you have a girlfriend?" Kim asked. "No, the only girl I truly liked turned out to be my worst enemy." Jake answered sadly. But before Kim could reply he heard a large bang out side. "Better go check it out!" Jake exclaimed turning into a dragon.

Outside the Huntsclan was causing trouble for the citizens of NYC. "What's a lovely girl like you, causing crime like this?" Jake asked the Huntsgirl. "I'm sorry dragon, but I would talk to my future dragon skin rug." The Huntsgirl responded leaping into action. Meanwhile Kim, Ron, Trixie, and Spud all ran out to help Jake. Kim pressed a button on her necklace and it immediatly turned into a battle suit, Ron immediatly did the same. "Wow, do those come in different colors?" Trixie asked excitedly. "Sure, but right now were going to help your friend." Kim replied with a wink to conceal Jake's identity. "Give it up dragon, you will never defeat the Huntsclan!" exclaimed Huntsgirl as she trapped Jake in a corner. "He will if he has back up." Kim said slyly as she delivered a kick to Huntgirl's weapon. "Thanks for the back up." Jake said as the Huntsclan escaped. "Darn they got away!"

**Hope you all like it! The next crossover I will probably be doing is** **_ASOUE/KP! _**_**ASOUE** A series of unfortunate events._** Have a good day!**


	37. ADKP Ending

_So, you want to know what A Series of Unfortunate Event is. Well there are three main characters. Violet, Klaus, and Sunny. They are the Baudelaire orphans. I can't believe that you have never read, or seen the movie! Anyways I will probably have K/R help the Baudelaires, Drakken and Olaf will team up and…. Well you will just have to read to find out!_

As the next day arrived Jake, Trixie, and Spud took Kim and Ron to the airport to wish them farewell. "And if you are ever in Middleton we would be honored to show you around. Just keep in mind Middleton has nothing like New York!" Ron added with a frown, knowing that all the cool sights they had seen were not in Middleton. "Oh, that's nothing compared to the statue of liberty." Spud replied. "What about the idol, you will return it right?" Kim asked suspiciously eyeing Jake. "Of course, just as soon as the Huntsclan quiets down." Jake replied back. "Oo, will you sign the paper with your pictures in it?" asked Trixie as she shoved a paper reading "Dragon receives back up." Kim looked at Ron. "Uh, sure." After Kim and Ron had signed the paper and said good bye, they loaded onto the plane.

"So Ron, are you sure you got everything?" Kim asked feeling as if they had forgotten something. "Yep." Ron replied closing his eyes for the long flight home. "You got your pants?" Kim asked with a small giggle. "Yes. And I would leave them behind I just lose them quite often." Ron replied getting a little annoyed at Kim's comment. "What about your book you let Spud look at?" Kim asked she still was uncertain about if they had left something behind. "Rufus!" Ron screamed out. Just then they heard a knock at the planes window. Ron looked over to see Jake transformed as a dragon holding Rufus. "Whoa, was that close." Ron said opening the window and taking Rufus out of Jake's claws. Rufus turned away from Ron with his little paws crossed. "Come on Rufus, I'll bye you a naco." Ron asked in a singsong voice. Rufus's ears perked up.

**Sorry for such a short ending but I wanted to do that one part from "Home alone". And I have always wondered if Rufus even has ears**. _Here is a website for anyone who doesn't know about "a series of unfortunate events":http/ _


	38. A Poem

Well I can't type anything too long right now but I wrote a poem that goes with the Ron and Tara story. This is from Kim's POV after she sees them kissing.

I want to cry

I want to scream

I want to wake up from this awful dream

I want to pretend this isn't real,

But I cant hope anymore my fate is sealed

My dreams have turned into nightmares

I want to cry a thousand tears

But that would be giving into my fears……

I hope you all like it I will soon update my story too..


	39. The ultimate test

**Hi I lost my ASOUE (A Series of unfortunate Events) and am starting a brand new much better story.**

Kim was finishing taking picts the yearbook of her being Cheerleader Captain for four years running. "Hey K.P are you ready to go?" Kim turned to give her boyfriend a giant hug. "Yeah, hold on. So are we all done here?" Kim asked Mr. Barkin, her principal. "Yep. Now we are going to do the athlete of the year Tara." Mr. Barkin responded calling Tara over to the photo shoot area. "Tara? She is the athlete of the year?" Kim asked very confused. "It's because Tara volunteered to teach little kids with down syndrome how to jog and just encourage them to never give up." Kim thought that was amazing and she had forgotten Tara talking about it at the Florida regionals. Kim walked out of the gym with Ron expecting to see his slow moving old scooter, but she nearly fainted. "You got a car!" Kim asked in amazement as she gazed at the car. "Oh you mean that little thing? It's just an Enzo Farri. It arrived just today from BN headquarters, as a gift." Ron bragged. As Kim sat down in the new car she looked at every detail from the steering wheel to the unique shaped seats. "So where would you like to go for dinner?" Ron asked turning down the stereo. "Well aren't we going to Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked jokingly. It was Ron's favorite place to go and that's how he got his money, by inventing the Naco. Ron still continued to get the checks but his parents made him put away 98 of all the 99 million. "How about Chez Rene's?" Ron asked turning left on to the street. "I would love to go there but isn't it a little expensive?" Kim asked. Kim's family had a lot of money but every one knew that "Chez Rene's" was the most expensive place in all of Middleton and people only went there if they had money or if it was a special occasion. "Nah it's only about $200 dollars and right now I have about three of four million. So let's go."

As Kim and Ron walked into the restaurant Kim felt so underdressed. She was wearing her cheerleading outfit with her letterman jacket; meanwhile Ron was in kakis with a blue and black bowling shirt. Most the people in there were at least wearing at least business suits, except for one couple it was Bonnie and Brick. Bonnie looked severely disappointed at Brick. (Brick and Bonnie's conversation.)

"But why are you breaking up with me!" Bonnie argued. "Because ever since I started college I realized I need to get serious, and to be serious I knew that I to break up with you because you are too childish." Brick responded. "Why do you say that?" Bonnie asked getting frustrated. "Well, think about it you are jealous of Kim and are always plotting ways to be better than her. And that is really childish." Brick responded. Bonnie didn't know whether to be amazed or upset. Brick had never spoken that way to her, he really was intelligent. "Oh great here come the lovebirds.." Bonnie remarked as Kim and Ron made their way over to an empty table. "See, this is what makes you childish to me, this constant dislike of Kim. Here's my advice to you if you ever want to be my girlfriend again. Stop these snide remarks and admit to Kim you are jealous of her life. Otherwise you will have a grudge for the rest of your life." And with that sentence Brick paid for their meal and left.

Bonnie sat steaming as she watched Kim and Ron talking to each other. ….

**Sorry for such a short ending but I GTG! Read and Review!**


	40. Chap 2 of UT

**_Thanks for the review shadow. I didn't want my ASOUE story to go but it did. I hope more people read and review!_**

Kim sat down at the table to order, noticing how precise everything on the table was. From the desert spoon, right to the salad fork. "Um, Ron doesn't you think were a little under-dressed for this type of restaurant?" Kim said as the waiter poured water for each of them. "Nah, besides I've got news." Ron replied. After some delicious dinner Ron decided it was time to tell her. "K.P, well you know how Drakken severely messed up BN? Well, I'm going to be training to be Bueno Nacho headquarters president." Kim nearly choked on the water she had swallowed. "That great! Will you still be able to go to college with me in the fall?" Kim replied. "Yep. It's just the summer I have to leave." Kim's expression changed immediately from joyful to sadness. "Oh, how long?" Kim asked disappointed. "Only a month and it's in Italy." Ron replied. "But I promise I will call every night." Ron added. "That's real nice Ron, but can we go I'm starting to not feel so good?"

After Ron had paid they got back into his car and started to drive home. Ron glanced over at Kim as he drove. She was staring out the window. (In Kim's head) "Why is it that every time something good happens, it's whisked away for some reason? I know it will only be for a month, but so much can happen in a month. This is nonsense! I trust Ron with all my heart and I know that he would never cheat on me." Kim was drawn out of this trace by Ron pulling over. "K.P listen, I know..." But Ron was silenced by Kim's lips covering his. "No you listen Ron. I don't care that you are going to Italy for a whole month. I was upset at first but I realize you are just trying to make a better future for yourself. And I trust you with all my heart I love you Ron Stoppable." Kim said breaking the kiss.

_Awww! R and R!_


	41. Chap 3 of UT

_Thanks to all who submitted reviews on my new story! Such as Shadow, romantic, and fire. Anyways it is going to get really dramatic as it continues._

"Come on girl you need to pick a dress." Monique complained as Kim put back another dress. "Monique I'm just, it's um. Well I mean wouldn't you want to pick the perfect dress because this will be not only our last prom, but also Ron is going to be leaving in only seven weeks?" Kim replied picking up another dress. Kim's eyes fell wide open as she felt the smooth material of the dress; it was white tulle strapless. "Wow…" Is all that Kim could utter. "You should totally try it on before some other girl gets it." Monique said ushering Kim into a changing stall. After about fifteen minutes…. "Okay, what do you think?" Kim said twirling out the many layers in the dress. "You look like some fairy tale princess. And with the right purse and shoes you will finally be ready for prom." Monique said leading Kim off after paying for the dress.

Meanwhile at a jewelry store just across from where Kim and Monique were.

Ron was almost finishing picking up everything for the ultimate prom. "Hey Stoppable!" Shouted a voice Ron quickly paid the man and pocketed the small ring box. He turned to find only Brick. "Oh, jeez Brick you nearly gave me a heart attack." Ron responded letting out a breath of relief. "So how are you and Kim? Going to senior prom?" Brick had let his hair grow out a little and was wearing a casual outfit of jeans and a t shirt. "Yeah we are, but I'm picking up a few things to make it perfect." Ron responded patting his pocket with the ring box in it. "Really? Purposing to her already?" Brick said with a sneer. "How did you figure that out?" Ron asked sarcastically. "Well because of the box in your pocket." Brick answered obviously. "That was a sarcastic question. Oh well…"

_Sorry for another **SHORT **chap. I Promise to make **Prom** longer! R and R!_


	42. Chap 4 Prom1

**Hey, well it's been a BUSY week! Here is PROM!**

Kim had been getting ready for prom just after dinner. "I hope this all goes well tonight." Kim thought to her self as she slipped on her dress, she was zipping up in the back when it got stuck. "Darn zipper…" Kim began to say when she felt someone helping her. "Thanks mom. It's just I'm so nervous I guess I pulled too hard." Kim admitted. "Kimmie you look beautiful, and you shouldn't be worried at all, you and Ron are going to have a fabulous time tonight." Kim's mother said turning Kim around to face her. "I know I will. It's just well," Before Kim could finish her sentence her mother jumped in "You're worried he will forget all about you well he is in Europe. Kimmie that boy would jump through a burning hoop for you. He could never forget you, nor will he ever." Kim's mom finished as she helped apply makeup to her daughters face.

Meanwhile at the Stoppable residence……

"Ronald sweetie I think it's almost time to go pick up (Ron's mom said with a giggle) your date!" Mrs. Stoppable called out with joy progressing to her son's room. Ever since Ron had started dating Kim, both Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable and Possible, all couldn't be any happier. They always knew their children would get together; it just took SO long for them to realize their love for each other. "Arg, but Rufus what if I screw up royally and drop the ring or lose it?" Mrs. Stoppable heard her son talking to Rufus and smiled with tears welling up in her eyes. "Oh Ronnie, I can't believe it! Your going to purpose to Kim tonight and once your back from that training then comes four years of college, then your marriage, then (Mrs. Stoppable gave a squeal) grand children!"

Ron's eyes went wide when he thought about that. Kim and him having kids together, that would mean they would have (gulp) sex. Contrary to popular belief he had never done "it" with Kim, and he had to listen to the other guys in the locker room quite often go on and on about it. Ron was very intimidated by the idea of that one day they would do that. Even after living with years of threats from Kim's father, getting a second round of "the talk", learning how to be "protected". These thoughts disgusted Ron. Another thing was that Ron strongly believed because he was half Christian that having "it" before marriage is a sin. "Whoa slow down mom! Let's just take it one thing at a time. I gotta go anyways, bye!" and with that Ron grabbing the ring and Rufus before heading out the door.

Dr. Possible paced back and forth "Where is Ronald?" Earlier today when Kim was out getting a manicure (Monique had to practically drag her to), Ron had come by to ask Kim's parents if he had the permission to marry her. Dr. Possible was a little resistant at first but knew that Ronald would always be there for Kim, so he said yes along with Mrs. Possible. Just then the door bell rang Mr. Possible opened it and gave Ron a cheerful smile. Ron had done a lot of growing up; he was no longer a little teenage boy but a mature almost full-grown man. "Kimmie-cub! Your date is here!" Mrs. Possible entered and stood proudly besides her husband with a camera in her hand. The tweebs were actually behaving this time; they really did want to pull a joke of some kind but they actually liked Ron. When Kim came down the stairs she looked like an angel floating down from heaven. "Wow you two look more like your getting married than going to prom." Said Mr. Possible taking a picture after Ron had given her a corsage. "Zip the lip." Mrs. Possible whispered into her husband's ear while Ron nervously chuckled as they headed out the door. "Well, I'm sorry about that Ron. Wow…." Kim expressed as she went out to their "ride". Standing before them was a beautiful limo gleaming in the moonlight before them. "Wow? Is that all you can say?"

_That's all for now tune in for part two of prom_


	43. Chap 5 Prom Finale

Well thanks for the 2? I believe reviews I guess either I'm not doing too well or I'm boring you people. I know how easy it is to become bored I do it every day in my classes' lol!

After a smooth ride in the limo, arriving at prom was a little more exciting. As Kim and Ron stepped out, Ron whispered into the driver's ear something before he drove off. "So what were you telling him?" Kim asked as photographers flashes went off in their eyes. "Oh well, um it's just I'm going to take you home early so your dad doesn't have a rocket ready for the nearest black hole." Ron lied quickly. Kim was amazed at the ballroom of this hotel. The ceilings were really encrusted with diamonds and gold, it made the Titanic look like a yokel pub. "Welcome class seniors to the 2006 prom. Let me hear ya make some noise!" Mr. Barkin said plainly. "Okay that's enough! We will announce Prom King, Queen, Prince, and Princess, at eleven thirty five. So enjoy it until then. And remember** I will be watching**." Mr. Barkin finished and stepped quickly off the stage so the DJ could start the songs. "Come on Ron; let's go find Monique and Felix!" Kim shouted over the pounding music. Monique was concealed over at a table making out with someone. "Felix!" "Monique!" Kim and Ron both said at the same time. Monique immediately stopped what she was doing to look up at Kim and Ron.

"Oh hey, um this is kind of awkward." Kim glared at her best friend "Yeah, kinda." Kim responded sarcastically. "Ok, ok, Felix and I have been going out ever since junior prom. And well we wanted it to be a surprise." Kim's glare softened and so did Ron's. "Well, okay what ever makes you two happy." Kim said finishing the tension between them. Kim and Ron danced along side Monique and Felix for two hours until the music went dead. "All right people listen up!" said Mr. Barkin in his military like voice. "It's time to announce Prom royalty. To announce it is head of prom committee: Tara Wolff." Mr. Barkin stepped down to allow Tara to come up onto the stage. She was wearing a flowing blue gown with sparkly satin shoes. "Well as we all know prom royalty is major important, so let's cut right to the chase. Prom Prince and Princess are, Malcolm and Zita." Malcolm stepped forward to give Zita and hand to get up on stage "This way my fair lady." Malcolm said taking her hand. "Okay so now we know who are Prince and Princess are, let's find out who our King and Queen are. Our King is Ron Stoppable and, Oh of course, Kim Possible as Queen." Kim and Ron received their crowns and took pictures with Zita and Malcolm for the year book, before heading back through the crowds, to Monique and Felix. "So you guys won King and Queen? That's awesome. See ya later." Monique and Felix said as Ron led Kim off to the limo. "Ron, what is the big secret?" Kim asked as she got in the limo. "You see when we get there."

Ron ordered the limo to stop at Middleton Park. They got out and swung on the swings for a while until.. "Hey K.P I want to show you something!" Ron said getting off the swings and going over to the trunk of a tree. Kim soon followed and joined him. "Hey I remember this, it was when you got that pocket knife and carved our name in the tree just before you went to Wannaweep and I went to cheer camp." Kim responded. "Yes, and that is why I wanted to ask you…" at this point Ron got down on bended knee and pulled out the diamond ring. "Kimberly Ann Possible will you give me the honor of having you as my wife?" Ron purposed. Kim was at a loss for words this was such a magical moment. "Y-yes!" Kim exclaimed wrapping Ron's lips in a passionate kiss.

**I hope this will get some more reviews! R and R!**


End file.
